


Rubber and Mochi

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: I am completely out of control, M/M, Size Difference, all in canon so far, vore? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: A series of KataLu shorts. More may be added in the future.COME GET YOUR CUTE KATAKURI STUFF, GODDAMN I LOVE HIM





	1. Warm

“Oi! Mochi-man!”

_Mochi man?_ Was that really what Luffy remembered him as? Their fight had spanned hours, had drained him, had been the most difficult and taxing fight he had ever experienced. He’d been utterly exhausted both mentally and physically, had every single fear and worry and _secret_ torn from him without mercy until his strongest enemy knew more about him than his closest brothers ever did.

It was cold.

It _hurt_.

His mind had slipped, so he didn’t sense Luffy’s arms until they were wrapped tight around him. Luffy himself was next, slamming into his chest with considerable force.

He’d rocketed himself all the way over from the other side of the plaza. Katakuri managed to keep himself upright with considerable control, moving to shake his arms free, but Luffy held on tight. His rubber limbs kept squeezing, as if he was trying to crush him like he had during his snake-man transformation, but this was far less…painful?

The boy’s skin was warm against his. The pressure was strong, but harmless. What was this?

“Mochi-man!”

That voice was so much brighter than he remembered, so much happier than when they had been bleeding out together in a world full of sharp glass and broken walls. Luffy wasn’t letting go...Luffy was _hugging_ him.

“Hey!” Luffy grinned, and gods, but that smile was blinding. “It’s good to see you!”

He was…warm, inside. It felt nice.

“It’s good to see you too.”


	2. Final Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wins, but Katakuri saw it coming.

He knew it was coming, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His legs were weak, tired from holding him up during the long hours and relentless blows Luffy had rained down on him. He raised his arms to protect his face, but they weren’t in any better condition; he saw how the force would go right through them.

_A half-second until impact…a quarter-second…_ He braced himself.

The punch knocked him clear off his feet, just as he’d known it would. His arms slammed into his chest, hard enough to knock the wind out of him; his haki hadn’t been nearly enough to do anything. He felt the air rush beneath him as flew backwards, sensing the ground come closer…closer…

The feeling of his back hitting the floor jarred his bones, his shoulders screaming as the flesh was bruised by the force. He’d poured every last ounce of armament haki into defending himself against Luffy’s attack, so he had nothing left to keep his skin from being shredded by the sharp fragments of crushed stone beneath him.

It took a few seconds for him to stop sliding. He must have flown a considerable ways, but he could hear Luffy’s heavy breathing nearby and knew the other pirate was still on his feet. He contemplated getting up, but he couldn’t even feel his legs, let alone stand on them.

He did manage to lift his head a little to see Luffy staggering towards him. Strawhat himself was obviously at his absolute limit, blood practically pouring out of him as he slowly lurched forwards. If the fight had gone any longer, Katakuri was certain the younger man would have killed himself with the sheer stress he’d put his body through.

_Any longer, and I might have won_.

But he hadn’t.

He’d reached the end of his reserves of haki, and completely exhausted both his mental and physical strength. He had nothing left and he knew it; Katakuri resigned himself to his position, prone on the floor, as Luffy approached him.

When he was just a few feet away, Luffy suddenly collapsed, falling to his knees on the ground. He didn’t stop, instead crawling the rest of the way to Katakuri’s feet.

What would he do now? Would Luffy gloat about his victory? Would he laugh in his face about how Katakuri had fallen? Would he promise to tell the world about his torn, fanged mouth?

_Would Luffy kill him?_ It didn’t matter, either way; there would be nothing Katakuri could do to stop him.

Luffy crawled past his legs, dragging himself up to Katakuri’s side. He reached out with one hand, bracing himself with the other, and lifted Katakuri’s limp arm by the wrist.

His observation haki, greatly drained, only gave him a half-second of warning before Luffy sank his teeth into his hand.

Strawhat’s mouth closed over mochi, and he tore it away and chewed it with a pained look on his face. “Ugh, this stuff sucks…I’m just so damn _hungry_ …”

He took another bite out of Katakuri’s hand, now missing three fingers and a big portion of his palm. Katakuri stared at him, unable to move, unable to comprehend that the other pirate was _eating him_. “What the hell are you doing?”

Luffy swallowed, glaring at him. “Shut up! I’m hungry! There’s nothing else here!”

He’d heard Strawhat’s complaint during the fight, but this was a little extreme. “So you’re _eating me_?”

“Shut up! I won! I’m a pirate! This is just like stealing!” Luffy continued to stuff himself, tugging at Katakuri’s forearm so he could stretch it to reach his mouth. He paused, in between chewing, suddenly looking guilty. “…You can grow this stuff back, right?”

Katakuri let his head fall back, thunking against the ground. “Just take what you want and get out of here.”

He felt himself tearing as Luffy pulled off his limb at the shoulder, a painless but still odd feeling. He’d temporarily given up plenty of parts of himself before in attacks, but he’d never had anyone actually take a piece off. And for _eating_ , of all things.

Luffy stood, mouth stuffed full of mochi, carrying his dismembered arm over his shoulder. Already, he looked far more energetic than he had been moments before. “Thanks, man! Good fight! Cool teeth!”

_For god’s sake._ “Don’t you have a crew to catch up to?”

His eyes went comically wide at that, but it didn’t stop him from shoving another handful of mochi in his mouth. “Sanji! I forgot! Bye, mochi man!”

Katakuri closed his eyes, listening to the _clap-clap-clap_ of sandals hitting the ground, noise gradually fading away as Luffy ran back to his crew. Strawhat had surpassed every rumor, every story, every whispered secret he’d ever heard about the man, and had managed to surprise him at every turn of their hours-long fight.

He was, without any shred of doubt, absolutely one of his kind.

_Good fight! Cool teeth!_

Katakuri hadn’t laughed for thirty years, but as he lay in the wreckage of the mirror world, tired and bloody and more dead than alive, he felt a genuine smile stretch at the corners of his mouth.

“Good fight,” he whispered to the empty air. “Nice hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see Luffy run out of the mirror chewing on Katakuri's arm and watch the Charlottes think he ate their brother.


	3. Final Blow (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate version of the story before this one. Slightly NSFW, crackish.

The feeling of his back hitting the floor jarred his bones, his shoulders screaming as the flesh was bruised by the force. He’d poured every last ounce of armament haki into defending himself against Luffy’s attack, so he had nothing left to keep his skin from being shredded by the sharp fragments of crushed stone beneath him.

It took a few seconds for him to stop sliding. He must have flown a considerable ways, but he could hear Luffy’s heavy breathing nearby and knew the other pirate was still on his feet. He contemplated getting up, but he couldn’t even feel his legs, let alone stand on them.

He did manage to lift his head a little to see Luffy staggering towards him. Strawhat himself was obviously at his absolute limit, blood practically pouring out of him as he slowly lurched forwards. If the fight had gone any longer, Katakuri was certain the younger man would have killed himself with the sheer stress he’d put his body through.

_Any longer, and I might have won_.

But he hadn’t.

He’d reached the end of his reserves of haki, and completely exhausted both his mental and physical strength. He had nothing left and he knew it; Katakuri resigned himself to his position, prone on the floor, as Luffy approached him.

When he was just a few feet away, Luffy suddenly collapsed, falling to his knees on the ground. He didn’t stop, instead crawling the rest of the way to Katakuri’s feet.

What would he do now? Would Luffy gloat about his victory? Would he laugh in his face about how Katakuri had fallen? Would he promise to tell the world about his torn, fanged mouth?

_Would Luffy kill him?_ It didn’t matter, either way; there would be nothing Katakuri could do to stop him.

He saw Luffy push one of his legs out of his path, dragging himself up to Katakuri’s waist and settling on the ground between his thighs. Katakuri knew his belt had his symbol on it; would Strawhat take it as proof that he’d defeated him? Victory tokens were common enough amongst pirates.

Luffy rested there for a moment, seeming to catch his breath. Katakuri could do nothing but wait for the inevitable.

Strawhat eventually moved, reaching down…and picking up Katakuri’s legs to prop them up on his hips, grunting with the effort. He held them there, hands settling around his thighs, then grinned at him. “It’s about damn time you laid down. It’s the only way I can actually get at you.”

Katakuri stared at him in blank surprise. “Excuse me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me earlier, because we were fighting, y’know? Then I wanted to after that thing with your sister, but you’re so tall when you’re standing up! I wouldn’t even be able to reach you! It’s so much better this way.” Luffy undid the clasp on his belt, unthreading it and carelessly tossing it aside before going to work on his zipper.

“What are you…you can’t… _hey!_ ”

Luffy had finished getting his pants open, not even bothering to pull them down before shoving his hand inside. Katakuri hissed and jolted as he was suddenly grasped, but he couldn’t move his arms to protect himself, couldn’t even sit up to see properly.

Luffy noticed his reaction, but it didn’t stop him from clamping down on his shaft and pumping. “What?

In all his years, he had never been taken off-guard nearly as much as he was right now. And he’d seen twenty Strawhat pirates jump out of his sister’s wedding cake, so that was something. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“What? You’re hard, what’s the problem?” The other pirate sounded way too calm for the situation at hand. “I want this, let’s do it.”

This couldn’t be happening. Everything was moving too fast; Katakuri didn’t know what he should address first. “That’s not…you aren’t…it’s _natural_ during a battle!”

“Yeah, I know. It was a pretty good fight. C’mon, let’s do this.” Luffy was fumbling with his own pants now, trying to get his sash off with only one hand.

Katakuri tried in vain to move his arms, focusing all of his willpower on raising them. When that didn’t work, he tried to summon his fruit ability, hoping to at least slow Luffy down.

Nothing. He was all out, of _everything_ , and Luffy had just stuck two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

_This is actually happening_ …No, it couldn’t. There were mirrors all around them, and if his sister came back to check on them, it would be a nightmare like no other. “You can’t do this, my family is-”

“I left Brulee tied up way over by the palace mirrors. Only she can go through them, right? Nobody can get to us!” Luffy looked down at himself, slipping his hand out of his mouth to do something between his legs. It was hard for Katakuri to see from this angle, but it definitely wasn’t hard to guess.

If Brulee was out of the picture, there was no chance of anyone finding them. Flambe and her followers were close, but with the clash of haki they’d weathered, they wouldn’t be getting back up for hours. There was just one more glaring issue, something that was completely and absolutely wrong with the whole thing.

_Luffy was a third of his size_.

Katakuri was used to partners that were smaller than him, having no other choice, but this was pushing it. “How exactly do you expect this to work?”

That got the other pirate to look up, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Well, what else d’ya think the use is, being made of rubber?”


	4. Just How Big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I’m trying to write KataLu NSFW stuff, but I can’t write Luffy as being anything other than, well, LUFFY about the whole thing.

“C’mon, lemme see.”

Katakuri was less than impressed. “That’s completely unnecessary.”

Luffy made another half-playful, half-serious grab for his belt. “Man, you’re huge. Just let me have a look.”

“I fail to see how that’s relevant to our task.”

“Come on,” Luffy complained, now completely focused on getting Katakuri’s pants off. “You’re like twenty feet tall, it’s gotta be massive!”

Katakuri put a hand over his belt, blocking himself off from Luffy’s prying hands. “I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on this. Does this really matter that much to you?”

“Yes! Lemme see!” Luffy snagged on to Katakuri’s wrist, rocketing himself up and hanging from the man’s forearm. He shoved his hand between Katakuri’s palm and his pants, fingers wiggling around to find a latch.

Katakuri dropped him.

Luffy glared up at him from the floor. “Hey, what was that for?”

Katakuri’s forehead creased, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. “I refuse to believe this is happening,” he muttered to himself, still plenty loud enough for Luffy to hear.

“Why? What’s wrong? Do you not have one?” It would explain why he was being so hesitant. Luffy couldn’t imagine any other reason why he’d be hiding it so much. A sneaky suspicion rose in the back of his head. “Are you a woman-guy like Iva?”

Katakuri’s eyebrows went up, seemingly unable to believe that he actually had to explain this. “I am physically a man. Can you not see that?”

Luffy thought that over. “Do you mean like mentally, you’re not?”

Katakuri eyed him with the look of a man who had finally run out of patience. “No.”

Was that like a ‘no, I’m not a woman-guy’ or a ‘no, I’m not a man’? Luffy couldn’t be sure. “But what are you, then?”

“Mentally? Tired of your shit.”


	5. Victory (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much what every other KataLu short I've written has been teasing, and though this is a collection of shorts, this one is definitely a Long (and very NSFW).
> 
>  
> 
> You lose 100% of the battles you don’t fight, and you also lose 100% of the five-meter-tall people you don’t drag back to your ship to keep in your cellar. Really, it’s just logic.

Luffy had been exhausted after their fight, but still very much determined to take what he’d won. Katakuri might have found it terrifying that the man still had enough drive left in him to carry out such an act, but watching him spend five minutes trying to undo a belt clasp with shaky hands did much to dispel any intimidating aura the other pirate might have had.

He wasn’t particularly in the mood for it right now, battered and bloody as he was, but there was only so long he could watch the man struggle before it became necessary to move things along. “I can help you with that, you know.”

“Shut up, I got it!” Luffy had already smacked away his hand a minute ago when he’d moved to take off the belt himself, and Katakuri had little doubt that the same would happen if he tried again.

“The latches are on the left. You’re pulling at the right.”

“I said I got it!”

Nevertheless, Luffy switched his efforts to the left side of the buckle, and finally managed to work it open. The zipper on his leather pants was next, and should have been a lot easier to get undone, but Luffy’s hands seemed to be shaking so badly that he couldn’t even get a grip on the tab.

If this took much longer, Katakuri might pass out before Luffy even got him naked. He was already lightheaded enough from the fight, and blood wasn’t leaking out of him any slower than it had been before. “Really, I can help.”

Luffy looked up from his work to glare at him, the fire in his eyes still very much present. “Shut up! I don’t need your help!”

His perseverance was admirable, but he was clearly in just as bad of shape as Katakuri was. “Are you sure you’ll even be able to do this?”

Luffy sat back on his heels, scowling at him over the full length of his spread-out body. “Duh! I’d already be done if you didn’t have so much stuff on!”

“Strawhat, pants are the only thing I’m wearing right now.”

“I said shut up!”

The surface of a large rectangular mirror close to them began to ripple in a familiar motion, and for a moment Katakuri felt his heart stop beating; someone was trying to look through.

A face slowly materialized, sharp eyes peering in. A woman’s eyes, with orange curls framing her face.

He recognized the redheaded woman as one of Strawhat’s crew, and though that meant that his family had failed practically every backup plan they’d had, it was a relief. If one of his siblings had come through and seen him in this state, it would have been…unthinkable.

The woman- _Nami, the cat burglar_ \- pressed herself right up against the surface, peering around until she spotted them. “Luffy! We’re here, we’ve got everything we…oh, you’re busy.”

The Strawhats, apparently, were the same brand of pure insanity as their captain. Katakuri couldn’t imagine ever finding it reasonable to take the time for a victory fuck in such an extreme situation.

“I’ll be out soon, just gimme a minute!” Luffy called out to her, and she nodded her acknowledgement before disappearing from the mirror’s view.

If the Strawhats had what they needed from Whole Cake Island, it was likely that they were already well on their way to escaping. Smoothie’s fleets would chase them to the ends of the earth, but Katakuri had already seen plenty of miracles today; it wouldn’t be too much of stretch that the Strawhats could get away with a man like Jinbei at their helm.

But that posed another issue. “Strawhat, where did you leave Brulee?”

Luffy’s mumbled response could have been anything, but Katakuri was pretty sure he’d heard ‘castle’ in there somewhere.

“If your ship sails too far out of her range, you won’t be able to leave through the mirror you have onboard.”

That got him to look up. “What? That’s stupid!”

“It’s true.” He’d personally helped test the limits of his sister’s ability. She had a massive area of influence, but the second a mirror left it, it was completely out of her control. Luffy would surely be more interested in escaping than in taking his prize, right?

Luffy seemed to be coming to the same conclusion himself, frowning up at the mirror and then down at Katakuri. “Oi! Nami!”

The woman’s face appeared in the mirror once again. “What?”

“I’m gonna bring him through!”

Katakuri felt his blood freeze in his veins. He spoke up at the same time as Nami, expressing the exact same thought.

“You’re going to _what_?”

 

The shackles were too small for his wrists, rough edges cutting hard into his flesh, but his circulation seemed to be safe enough.

The Strawhat cook had had the decency to look apologetic when he’d put them on. “They’re our biggest pair,” he admitted. “We don’t really take prisoners a lot. These aren’t even ours, really. We took them from somebody else.”

Katakuri supposed that was fair. After all, none of Luffy’s crewmembers had woken up today expecting their captain to take a Yonko Commander hostage.

They’d put him in the ship’s equivalent of a cellar, which was apparently the only room large enough for him to fit in, and bound him with his hands over his head. Luffy had argued to let him stay him on the top deck, which would have been quite a bit less cramped, but Nami wouldn’t have it. So, the cellar it had been.

They’d determined that he needed medical treatment, which he appreciated, but he’d passed out halfway through them arguing about how to get bandages big enough for the gaping wound in his side and woken up to find what appeared to be a wild raccoon climbing on him.

It had not been the best way to meet the Strawhat’s doctor, who was apparently the same sentient reindeer his brother had battled earlier but now in a different form. He did apologize for scaring it once he realized that it was an actual crewmember and not a rabid animal poking around in his wounds.

“I had assumed you were a Mink,” Katakuri said, after the creature had come out of its hiding spot behind the door and finally stopped shivering. The first form he’d seen of the creature had looked Mink-ish enough, though this smaller one was definitely not.

“I’m a _reindeer_ ,” the creature insisted, clambering up his arm to wipe the blood away from his face with a wet cloth. “A real reindeer. I just ate a fruit that lets me do human stuff.”

Katakuri resisted the urge to shake the reindeer off. He hated having anyone else be that close to his mouth, but the creature hadn’t given it a second glance, so he let it go. “Shouldn’t you be seeing to your captain?”

“I already did, he’s resting now. You slept for hours. Sanji tried to wake you up for food, but you didn’t even move.”

It didn’t feel like he’d slept that long. To him, it seemed like he’d closed his eyes one moment and woken up the next.

A sinking feeling settled in his gut. If he’d been out for hours, then the Strawhats had managed to get away. He’d expected them to, as it would have been hardly believable for their miracle-making to fail at the last minute when it had already taken them so far, but…

Strawhat Luffy had actually fought him, won, then abducted him, and _succeeded_.

He’d crashed one of the most highly-guarded events ever held in the heart of a Yonko’s territory, rescued the groom and the groom’s family from certain death, fought his way through two of the strongest members of Big Mom’s family, then _kidnapped_ one of them and escaped practically scot-free.

_That crazy bastard_. He’d really pulled it off. Katakuri almost didn’t mind being a victory fuck; the rookie had certainly earned it.

He was still a bit upset about the kidnapping part, though.

 

As he had during the final moments of their fight, Strawhat recovered first, and came soon after to claim his prize.

 

Luffy raised his head to meet Katakuri’s eyes, his face screwed up as if he was suspicious of something. “You sure you’ve done this before?”

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t, actually, and I don’t recall ever telling you that I have.”

Luffy frowned at him, pulling his wet fingers out of Katakuri to spread his legs farther apart. He eyed his hole, as if suspicious of what Katakuri had said even though he’d been thinking the same thing himself only moments before. “What do you mean, you haven’t? Everybody’s done this!”

“I don’t lose my battles, Strawhat.” He also didn’t tend to leave his opponents alive, though perhaps that was a mercy considering how few could’ve handled his size.

“That’s stupid. Everybody’s lost once.”

Katakuri opened his mouth to contest that, but Luffy had jammed his hand right back inside of him, and he suddenly found he had much more pressing complaints. “Why are you stretching me this much? This is completely unnecessary.”

Luffy had been working him open for far longer than was needed to accommodate his cock; there was no way that he could be large enough to make use of all that preparation when Strawhat was only a third of his size.

Luffy seemed annoyed by his accusation. “I won, didn’t I? I can do what I want!”

Technically, he could, but Katakuri was pretty sure he’d already stretched the rules quite a bit by abducting him and chaining him up on his ship. “You’re just wasting your time.”

His observation haki, utterly drained, didn’t give him so much as a hint of warning before there was a fist lodged securely in his guts… _from the inside_.

Katakuri’s entire body seized up, his muscles clamping down hard whatever had just forced itself inside of him as he was wracked with spikes of pain from being stretched so abruptly. He immediately tried to wrench his hands free, to push himself away from whatever was hurting him, but they were trapped tight above him by the seastone cuffs. He forced himself to breathe slowly in and out to calm himself, his mind trying to turn his flesh into mochi where he felt damage but failing to reach his ability. He’d been in pain before, but never _here_.

“Did you…just shove…your _whole goddamn arm_ in?!” Katakuri could scarcely believe it, and yet there Luffy was, buried in him almost up to the shoulder.

He didn’t even have the decency to look guilty about it. “Can you feel it?”

“How on _earth_ would I _not_ be able to-” Katakuri cut himself off with a hiss. Luffy had moved, spreading his fingers and brushing up against something that sent blood rushing downwards embarrassingly quickly.

Luffy must have noticed, because his fingers went right back to that spot and pressed down, hard.

Katakuri felt himself seizing up again, but this time pulses of heat replaced the ache of being forced open as he clenched around Luffy’s arm. He’d never had anything like it before, and he felt the rising urge to push back against Luffy’s fingers so he could get more.

He didn’t get the chance to, though. Luffy pulled out of him with an obscene squelch, just as suddenly as when he’d first thrust inside. Katakuri was left feeling oddly empty, the dry air uncomfortably cool against his exposed skin. The changes in sensations were a little too much for him to process in the moment, and he was left in a kind of daze as Luffy pulled out his own cock and began pumping himself.

When Luffy spread his hole and held it open with one hand, Katakuri snapped back into focus. He was holding him awfully wide, and for some reason Luffy was bringing his other hand up to his mouth.

_No…he couldn’t possibly be_ -

Luffy bit into his thumb.

 

“This is completely unfair,” Katakuri informed him, as soon as he remembered how to speak.

“No it’s not!” Luffy insisted, arms wrapped tight around Katakuri’s thighs to use as anchors as he worked in another inch. He was already most of the way in, having sunk in halfway on just the first thrust, but every little bit now felt like he was creating room inside Katakuri where there was already none to spare.

“Yes, it is. You’re able to use your ability, and I’m not able to use mine. What part of that is fair?” Being able to turn into mochi would make this a lot easier to take; without it, he was stuck with feeling the full force of Luffy’s assault.

Luffy seemed to sense what he’d left unsaid. With another push, he sank in the last few inches, then waited before moving as if giving Katakuri time to adjust. “You’re tough. I know you can handle it.”

He likely could, and there was an ache inside of him that made him want to tell Luffy to _move_ already, but if Luffy treated fucking the same way he treated fighting…“How long can you keep this up?”

“As long as I want,” Luffy said, voice strained. He must that have taken that as his cue that Katakuri had adjusted, because he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. The first full thrust had Katakuri biting back a shout; it hurt like few things ever had, and for a moment he felt actual fear that this was what Luffy was going to do to him for the rest of the night.

But the second thrust hit him right where he wanted it, and he was so fucking ready.

“You would’ve been able to handle _me_ , wouldn’t you, Strawhat?” he hissed, struggling against both the pain of being stretched and the pressure inside him that made him want to throw his head back and give in. “I would’ve let you have your ability, if I’d won.”

Luffy gritted his teeth, leaning in to thrust even harder. “You didn’t win. _I_ won.”

_God_ , the relentless pounding felt good, but it did nothing to drive away the image in his head. He could have built up his shrine around them, could have lain back just like he was now and had Luffy ride him nice and slow.

Then, when it wasn’t enough, he could have held Luffy around the waist and pushed him down on his cock, deep enough to make him _choke_. Luffy would have been able to take him, would have been able to let go and enjoy it as Katakuri fucked him harder, faster…God, he could have been _ruthless_ -

Katakuri came, completely untouched, filled with the dick of the man who had laid him flat on his back. It was the first time that night, but it wouldn’t be the last.

 

They had to have fucked for hours.

Neither of them were anywhere near recovered from their fight, and the harsh coupling hadn’t helped; by the end of it both of them were covered in sweat and bruises and the blood that came from reopened wounds. Katakuri was splattered with cum, both Luffy’s inside of him and his own on his stomach, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

“Where are you going to drop me off?” he asked, after he finally caught his breath. Their last bout had been especially intense, Katakuri trapping Luffy between his legs to keep up the pressure on his prostate and Luffy mercilessly chasing his own release.

“Probably…Vandolity,” Luffy answered after a moment, flat out on the ground beside him, chest still heaving from his exertion. “Or…Vandonerty? I don’t… _hah_ …remember.”

He’d never heard of a ‘Vandonerty,’ but there was a town named Vandal’s Tree on an island not far from the edges of Big Mom’s territory. It was safe to assume he would be taken there: his mother’s forces wouldn’t be present, but her influence was close enough that he shouldn’t have any trouble getting a ship back to Totland.

That meant it would soon be time for them to part ways. Funny, he’d only known Luffy for about two days, but it felt as if they went back forever. Would he ever see the man again? It was certainly likely, since Luffy had confirmed that he intended to come back and face Big Mom head-on, but the Strawhats had recently caught the ire of Kaido…

Katakuri was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of hands and knees on his chest. Luffy had gotten up off the floor and was crawling up him towards his face. Strawhat settled himself just below Katakuri’s collarbones, reaching out with both hands to hold his face.

He felt blind without his foresight, unable to see what Luffy intended to do. He had a few guesses, but…“What are you doing?”

Luffy frowned at him. “I won. I get to do this!”

“I think you used up your victory fuck rights about three rounds ago, Strawhat.”

There was an honest-to-god pout on Luffy’s face, and for a man that had just finished practically tearing him in half, it was unfairly cute. “What? Fine! Then…I like you, I get to do this!”

Luffy leaned down, wrapped his arms around Katakuri’s head, and kissed him square on the mouth. He held it for one beat, then two, then three, then released, slinking down to rest his head against Katakuri’s neck.

“I _still_ think your teeth are cool,” Luffy whispered. “You get all the cool stuff. It’s not fair.”

Katakuri’s smile turned into a laugh all on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT GUYS  
> I WROTE LUFFY IN NSFW AND IT WASN'T (all) CRACK  
> WOOOOOOOOO


	6. A Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got KataLu NSFW in the works to go with the LuKata, but guess who had people coming in and out of their room all day and couldn't open a document filled with porn?
> 
> So here's another short.

“Strawhat has been sighted in Jelly Town-”

“Reporting Lady Brulee, seen tied up outside of Orange Juice Bay-”

“Odd man running wild with a woman at the Almond Villa-”

Katakuri waited patiently, fingers tapping against his crossed arms. He glanced at the nearest clock, visible through a mirror to his right, and noted the time. Strawhat had been gone for almost ten minutes now…he’d have to be back soon.

“Citrus Town here, we’ve seen Strawhat Luffy in the town square-”

“This woman claims a man jumped out of her bathroom mirror-”

“Sister Brulee has been captured, I repeat, Sister Brulee has been-”

Katakuri tilted his head and closed his eyes, then took a single step backwards. A few seconds later, Luffy burst through a mirror leading to Coconut Isle and skidded to a stop, ending up right where Katakuri had just moved from.

In his arms were stacks and stacks of clear tubes, and Luffy unceremoniously dumped them all on the floor. He was obviously out of breath, hands on his knees and chest heaving as he looked up at Katakuri. “Hey, is this…. _hah,_ damnit…is this enough?”

Katakuri took in the site of the pile, some tubes sliding around and rolling away before Luffy snatched them back and dropped them with the rest again. There had to be several dozen of them, in all different sizes and brands and states of use.

It was, without a doubt, a _lot_ of lube. “Certainly. If there were thirty of us.”

“You said get as much as I could find!” Luffy argued, pointing an accusatory finger.

“I meant in one location, Strawhat, not in the _entire territory_.”

“Well, you should have said that, then,” Luffy grumbled, shrugging off his jacket. “I just figured we’d need a lot.”

Katakuri supposed that was fair. _After all_ , he thought, undoing the clasp on his belt, _he doesn’t need to be back until one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you send your boyfriend to get one (1) thing and he trashes five islands.
> 
> Also, side note: Twelve hours is long enough to fight, get it on, then still have enough time to finish your fight, right?


	7. Defeat (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of what might have happened if Luffy hadn't been able to adapt in time.

The rookie was going to get himself killed.

He was completely outmatched in both strength and speed, and after twelve hours of fighting he had to be running on nothing but fumes. Really, it was a wonder he was still standing.

But standing he was, fists up and eyes fierce.

He was bleeding from more wounds than Katakuri could count, unsteady on his feet and heavily favoring his left side. A haki-hardened punch sent him crashing to the ground, but he got back up again, staggering forward and somehow managing to dodge the next hit.

He was showing Katakuri things he’d never seen before, breaking the human limits of endurance, defying the very laws of life as he remained on his feet even after being battered with a dozen blows that each should have been fatal on their own. Strawhat Luffy was nothing short of a miracle in human form…but that miracle was running out.

He was slowing, each punch he threw missing Katakuri by wider and wider margins, each successful dodge coming with less space to spare between safety and death. Eventually, the gaps between them would become too wide, and the miracle would burn out and die at his feet.

Yes, the rookie was going to get himself killed, and it was going to be such a _waste_.

Katakuri had never seen such bravery before; all his foes had either run in terror or surrendered, hoping for mercy. He’d shot the former in their backs for their cowardice, and the only mercy he offered to the latter left heads rolling on the floor.

A good fight was something he hadn’t had in years, and the sheer defiance the rookie had spat at him had been something he’d never forget. The perseverance, the grit, the raw strength of _will_ Luffy had displayed were all invaluable in a sea such as the New World, and Katakuri thought it was a damn shame that it was all going to be snuffed out here.

He’d been disappointed when Luffy had run from him, but it was only to be expected. The rookie’s power-up had let him get a few good hits off, and Katakuri wasn’t too proud to admit that they’d done some damage, but that window had closed. His advantage had worn off, leaving Luffy greatly weakened and facing off against a once-more invincible opponent. The only logical step was to escape from their arena, or Katakuri would have crushed him.

He’d lamented his loss, resigning himself to wait in the mirror world until the Strawhats and Firetanks were dealt with. It was a pity that Luffy would have to die by the hands of his other siblings, as they wouldn’t be able to appreciate what the rookie had to offer, but such was life.

When Luffy had returned, though, he’d felt his interest in him swell…as well as his hope. For why else would he return to a battle he knew he’d lose, but to surrender? Perhaps he’d seen the extent of the forces that were waiting for him while running through the mirrors with Brulee and realized that he’d never escape alive. Perhaps he’d taken time to think, and decided that his best chances lay with appealing to Katakuri’s mercy.

And for this particular rookie, Katakuri found himself willing to offer quite a bit of mercy.

Mama would demand her cut of his hide, of course. It was very likely the rookie’s entire crew would be slaughtered, though Katakuri would make an argument to spare the cook. He’d shown some admirable skill with his observation haki, and he would make for a good training dummy for Katakuri to use to better his own haki. It had been nearly a decade since someone managed to dodge one of his shots, after all.

But after the payments were made for the Strawhats’ insolence, and all the corpses thrown out, Luffy would be his.

With Luffy beneath him, he could build up that strength, could turn him into a real force to be reckoned with. All the raw material was there, and the only things needed to shape it were time and mentoring; both things Katakuri could offer in spades.

In time, and after proving himself enough, he could be officially inducted into the family. Katakuri could think of a half-dozen of his younger sisters who were yet to be matched, and once Mama saw in him what Katakuri could see she would rush to secure him. Then, Katakuri would be able to turn those miracles against their enemies and watch them fall like flies in the face of Luffy at his full potential.

Yes, Luffy’s surrender would be ideal.

But the punches he saw flying towards his face told him that the rookie hadn’t yet given up, and he mourned what could have been as he prepared to tear him to pieces.

 

Except, after another hour of basically tossing him around, Katakuri found he couldn’t.

Luffy was too resilient, too determined, too willing to stand back up and take the next hit. Katakuri couldn’t get him to stay down, couldn’t pin him and properly end his life. But that wasn’t the true issue, and after an hour or so of watching the rookie take hit after hit and keep coming back for more, Katakuri knew he could no longer deceive himself.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t kill Luffy; he didn’t _want_ to kill Luffy.

Every minute that passed, every second Luffy stayed standing with a dozen fatal wounds, every moment the rookie continued to defy everything Katakuri had ever known was another minute that drained his will to truly end things. Luffy was everything he didn’t know he’d been searching for, the person he’d never known he’d wanted to be, the hope he’d never thought he’d have. It had taken him countless miracles to get this far, a hundred times more than anyone had any right to have, and yet he’d wrought them all the same.

But it would have to end, eventually. Miracles couldn’t last forever, and neither could the battered and bloody body in front of him. Though his will to kill the rookie may have waned, Katakuri found his will to win the fight was still strong indeed. His siblings were out there, beyond the walls of the mirror world, and if a man like Luffy broke through…they’d never see him coming. No, Katakuri couldn’t allow that to happen.

As long as Luffy kept standing up, he’d keep beating him back down. And since the rookie showed no sign of giving in, Katakuri would eventually land a hit that would prevent Luffy from ever getting back up again.

By his very nature, Luffy was going to force Katakuri to kill him.

But he _couldn’t_.

“Stay down,” he ordered. He said it like a demand, but in his mind he was begging. “You can’t win this. Stop getting up. Just give in.”

Their fight could still be resolved if Luffy surrendered. He’d take him prisoner, force the Strawhats to give themselves up, and finally be able to end this whole damned ordeal. He’d give Mama the Vinsmokes, the Strawhats, the Firetanks, and the Suns. He’d present her with Bege’s and Judge’s and Jinbei’s heads, all speared together on the end of his trident, and he’d offer to personally hunt down anyone they’d ever cared about and return with their shredded corpses.

He’d swear to follow her every order and never stray for the rest of his life, _if_ _she’d only give him Luffy_.

“Stay _down_ ,” he hissed, raining down blow after crushing blow as Luffy ignored him. Each time the rookie rose once more to face him, Katakuri felt his fury rise as well, driving him to put even more force behind his strikes. Everything would be solved if Luffy just _gave in_ , but the rookie refused to listen.

But the longer he remained standing, and the more he defied him, the more Katakuri wanted him by his side. Such drive, such endurance, such pure and simple refusal to accept a defeat…he was the absolute ideal ally. Pudding could manipulate his memories to turn his loyalty to them, and with Katakuri’s training, he’d be unstoppable.

Katakuri would never allow Luffy to slip through his fingers, not when he had in front of him the long-sought-after key to ending the emperors’ stalemate and finally turning the tide in Mama’s favor.

Luffy would either leave this realm on their side, or not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why write porn when you can write two stubborn stretchy idiots fighting each other instead?
> 
> Just kidding, the NSFW continuation of this is coming soon.


	8. Defeat (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it turns out the porn is going to be in the third part, because this story is kicking my ass. But rest assured, it's coming.

The fight went on.

Somewhere along the way, Katakuri had stopped thinking of it as a contest of strength. He’d been confident in the superiority of his fighting ability, and he’d been right, but that wasn’t what was going to win him the battle.

No, this fight was about _will_ , and now Katakuri was able to see that it had been from the very start.

Katakuri’s will to keep Luffy down, and Luffy’s will to keep standing up. His drive to protect his family, and Luffy’s determination to protect his crew. His desire to win, and Luffy’s need to survive. To end the fight, one of them would have to break, but Katakuri was certain that it wasn’t going to be him.

Luffy would have to be the one to give in. His tenacity was admirable, but Katakuri was absolutely set in his decision to claim the rookie. Even if their fight lasted past the time Strawhat was supposed to meet with his crew, Katakuri wouldn’t allow him to walk away; he was quite willing to shatter every mirror in the whole realm as long as it kept Luffy from escaping.

And the longer the fight continued, the more Katakuri thought it might actually come to that. He hadn’t been pulling his punches any, which paid off when one landed on Luffy and chipped away at his resolve, but when one missed that extra energy was wasted. He’d never fought for this long before, and he was starting to feel the effects.

His strength had always been supreme, his skills always several levels above those of his enemies’. His fights were quick because his strikes were almost always lethal, and when going into this battle, he’d had no reason to expect anything different. Sure, Luffy had been interesting to play around with, and considering how similar their fruit abilities were, he’d wanted to see if the rookie had any techniques he could make personal use of. But after he’d had his fun, he’d fully expected the rookie to go down in a matter of minutes.

When it hadn’t, he’d even called on his awakening, an ability he only used if he wanted to end a fight immediately. The concentration required to use it took up massive amounts of energy, draining an hour’s worth of his stamina in only a few moments. Having to use it multiple times, plus almost constant use of his observation haki, plus the startling frequency with which Luffy was able to dodge his attacks…

He had hours left in him, more if he conserved his energy, but he was _tired_. It was true; this fight was beginning to take its toll on him, and it was quite a heavy toll indeed. But even as his glimpses of the future became dimmer and dimmer, visions requiring more and more focus to reach, Luffy became slower and slower in his movements.

And yet, the rookie was still keeping up, the gradual slowing a clear result of drained stamina rather than lessening skill. Their fight was full of patterns, a deadly dance that gave only the harshest of punishments for stepping out of line, but the rookie was somehow managing to match him beat for beat.

Until, all of a sudden, he slipped.

The feeling of flesh giving way beneath his trident was one that took Katakuri by surprise, and the sound of muscles and skin rending was loud even against the cracks of shattered stone.

Louder still was the _snap_ in his mind, the harsh rebound as the hazy trance he’d let himself slip into broke into a thousand pieces. The dream was over.

The rookie had failed.

The fury that swept him had little to do with anger and everything to do with disappointment. Luffy was down, yes, and he finally had the opportunity to trap him that he’d been fighting all these hours for…but for him to be defeated this way was _pathetic_.

He’d expected to drive the man into the ground, to outlast him out of sheer willpower. He’d expected Luffy to give in, perhaps when he was near his end and finally able to realize that Katakuri was leagues above him. He’d expected him to recognize his superiority, to see what he could do and fall to his knees and beg to be taught.

He hadn’t expected the rookie to _slip_ , of all things, and take a fatal blow he’d dodged a half-dozen times before. To have the end of their incredible, world-shaking fight be decided by a mere lapse in concentration…

It was unsatisfying to the extreme, and Katakuri took the full weight of that unrealized potential out on Luffy as he writhed on the floor.

Luffy took the brutal blows, gasping for breath beneath the punishing waves of hits and managing to stand once again, but Katakuri was almost too disgusted to face him. Battles were decided by mistakes such as this, and to have made one at such a crucial moment proved that the man really was nothing more than a rookie.

He wouldn’t bother petitioning Mama for Luffy’s life. He’d slaughter him here, then leave the mirror world and personally end the rest of his crew, just out of spite. Such hopes he’d had… _what a waste_.

Katakuri prepared to strike again, but the rookie fell before he could even lift his trident, keeling over sideways without even being touched. Katakuri didn’t blame him for that; the wound he’d inflicted had been deep, and since Luffy had already shown himself to be merely an amateur running on an insane streak of luck, he couldn’t expect him to keep fighting.

Katakuri had been prepared to finish him off. He’d picked up his trident, aimed, readied himself to give the final blow-

_Laughter_.

His senses had never failed him before, but he paused, listening again. It was ridiculous, unthinkable, to hear such a thing during an isolated duel…

Laughter, louder this time. Definitely in the room with them, behind him and to his right. There was no mistaking the sound.

And rising above the rest, a girl’s high-pitched giggle that sounded damningly familiar.

Katakuri knew that laugh, and with the recognition came the memory of teaching a particular person how to shoot. He remembered showing them how to hold a blowpipe, and where to aim on an enemy so that the numbing serum inside the darts would spread the fastest.

_Flampe_.

Many things ran through his head as he slowly made his way over to his younger sister’s hiding spot. How Mama had encouraged her to stay on the sidelines and weaken stronger opponents, how he himself had instructed her to strike only in the most critical of moments, how she’d reasonably expect him to be so proud of her for taking his words to heart.

_How Luffy’s skin had sounded when it tore, how the blood had dripped down the golden points of his trident, how he’d screamed in agony as he’d fallen to the ground._

Katakuri knew exactly what he was going to do.

 

When he returned, the rookie was standing once more. He was bleeding heavily, breath coming in uneven spurts, but his fists were up and his eyes were burning.

Luffy was ready to continue the fight.

_Strawhat Luffy_ , Katakuri thought as he faced him, air cool against his bare face as he raised his own fists in kind, _You are a truly magnificent creature_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flampe, I just want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, in complete honesty and utter truthfulness, and with the understanding that you were used as nothing more than a plot device to further Katakuri's character development...you're still a bitch.


	9. A Little More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little NSFW KataLu short, just trying to get the hang of writing bottom!Luffy before I finish the last part of Defeat. Just for practice, really.

Luffy frowned at him from his lap, poking at his softened cock with a few fingers. “What’s wrong with it?”

Katakuri wanted nothing more than to just sleep at the moment, exhaustion weighing heavy on his eyelids, but he grudgingly pushed himself up from where he’d been lying on his back. He looked down, but was unable to see what Luffy had been referring to. “What’s the issue?”

Luffy poked him again, the pressure unpleasant against his sensitive skin. “It’s not going back up.”

It took a few moments, but when he saw how Luffy was rather obviously still hard, he realized what he meant. The rookie had outlasted him at practically everything else, so it made sense that he would here as well. “I’m tired, Strawhat. I won’t be able to go another round.”

“Zoro would be able to,” Luffy told him, straight to his face. He looked expectant, as if the comparison would magically replenish Katakuri’s drained stamina and lead to more sex.

Really, the complete lack of any subtlety in Luffy’s attempts at manipulation was almost cute. “Your first mate? I see. I suppose that would be _before_ he’s fought you for six hours and then fucked you for five.”

Luffy’s head tilted to one side, his expression one of confused disappointment. “Aww, man. That _always_ works on Sanji.”

The first mate _and_ the cook? He supposed it fit the rookie’s personality: Strawhat seemed remarkably shameless in demanding what he wanted, going so far as to proposition Katakuri in the middle of their fight. And judging by how Luffy was now slowly dripping about eight rounds’ worth of cum onto his thigh, he was pretty good at getting it too.

It seemed that he wasn’t quite done, though. Luffy was still tugging at his cock, trying to work it back into hardness even though Katakuri felt like he could pass out at any minute. “C’mon, we’ve still got an hour left. You can do another hour, right?”

They did have another hour, but Katakuri had been counting on getting a decent nap in before he had to face his family and come up with a reason as to why he’d let Strawhat get away. That nap was looking less and less likely as Luffy closed both hands over his shaft, massaging him hard with his thumbs as he squeezed.

The unpleasant tingling gradually gave way to sparks of heat as Katakuri felt himself responding to Luffy’s touch, the rookie’s strokes becoming more concentrated as he noticed the change. Katakuri could see the gleam in Luffy’s eye, the triumphant eagerness in his grin, and he knew that his hopes of getting a little sleep were now a far-off dream.

“You’re ruthless,” Katakuri told him, his own hands already coming down to grasp the rookie’s body and hold him steady. Lining him up was a familiar motion now, Luffy opening his legs wide so the first thrust would go in smooth and easy. “An absolute monster. I was right to try to stop you here. You’ll tear this world apart.”

“Yeah, probably,” Luffy said, gaze focused downwards so he could watch himself being penetrated. “Hey, we should do this again sometime. Like, when I come back to beat all you guys up!”

“Sounds like a date.”


	10. Fiend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say I liked the new chapter. Heads up for 902 spoilers.

Katakuri could sense Luffy coming towards him, but he was too tired to look up. The mirror to Cacao Island was on the other side of the massive room; it was no surprise that the rookie would need to walk past him to escape.

It was a surprise, however, when he heard stone shifting near his head and realized that Luffy had crouched down right beside him.

_What on earth could he possibly want now?_ The fight was over. His crew was waiting for him, and Katakuri was in no condition to stop him from leaving.

Warm hands settled on either side of his face, holding him still.

Katakuri forced his eyes open, fighting the heavy weight of sleep, to see Luffy hovering over him. His features were soft, the deadly tension of their fight melting out of him as Katakuri watched.

“Hi,” the rookie said, cheerful voice an odd contrast to the blood slowly dripping down his face. “I’m Luffy. You’re Katakuri, right?”

Katakuri found he was still conscious enough to be confused as hell. He fixed Luffy with the most suspicious look he could manage with half-closed eyes. “It’s a little late for introductions, Strawhat.”

“Well, _duh_ ,” Luffy told him, forehead crinkling as if he couldn’t understand why Katakuri would say something so obvious. “But Makino told me you should always get to know somebody before you kiss them!”

_Who the hell is_ -

He didn’t have time to finish his thought before Luffy was leaning in, dark hair and blinding-white smile taking up his entire field of view.

The kiss was soft, Luffy’s lips pressed eagerly against his. It was short and sweet, the rookie pulling away only a moment later.

But there was a frown on his face as he once more gazed down at Katakuri. “Hold on, lemme try again.”

He didn’t have a chance to recover from the first one before Luffy was pressing another kiss on him, this time on the side of his mouth. Once more, it was soft and chaste, but as Luffy pulled away again it was obvious the rookie wasn’t satisfied.

“You’re so hard to get at,” Luffy complained, and Katakuri abruptly realized that he’d been trying to maneuver around his teeth. It was almost comical that he was having more trouble figuring out how to kiss him than he’d had when figuring out how to defeat him, but Katakuri was too tired to really appreciate it.

“Strawhat, you need to leave. Your crew is waiting for you.”

“No, I got this,” Luffy argued, moving Katakuri’s head back and forth as he tried to find a good angle.

Katakuri took stock of his options. On one hand, he was tired. His family was gathered outside, and if the meeting time passed and nobody left the mirror, Brulee would let them in and they’d all see his failure. He definitely wasn’t getting off his back anytime soon, so his perfect image was pretty much dead at this point. He should call out to Brulee, wherever she was, and force Luffy away from him to salvage the scraps of his reputation.

On the other hand, there was a lot of hot, eager rookie right in front of him. His family was locked on the other side of the mirror world, he couldn’t sense Brulee anywhere nearby, and it _had_ been a while…

Katakuri made the perfectly reasonable, undeniably logical choice.

“Here, Strawhat, lift me up a little…”

 

“Strawhat! You monster! How dare you take advantage of big brother Katakuri?!”

The heat left him immediately, Katakuri’s skin prickling in the sudden rush of cold air as Luffy jumped away from him.

“Branch? Oh, hey! Pekoms!”

“It’s Brulee, you little…what have you done to my _brother_?!”

Katakuri decided that it would be prudent to pass out, and did so accordingly.

 

A little while later, he opened his eyes once more to the feeling of hands on his face. This time, he recognized his sister above him, her features tired as she measured out bandages from a long spool beside her.

“I can’t believe you took advantage of a poor little rookie like that.” Brulee’s voice was no-nonsense, fingers working deftly to cut long strips off the roll.

After a moment in silence, his sister pushing back his hair to bandage a cut above his eye, Katakuri spoke. “Would you believe that _he_ jumped _me_?”

Her reply was instantaneous. “Not for a goddamn second.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri: I didn't!
> 
> Brulee: You did and I know it.
> 
> Katakuri:...
> 
> Brulee:...
> 
> Katakuri: Got a free hat out of it though.
> 
> Brulee: SON OF A-
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------
> 
> And I know the third part of Defeat is taking a while to get out. Bottom!Luffy is kicking my ass, everytime I go to write it it comes out with Luffy being a clueless sex klutz and messing up everything. It’s funny, but it doesn't fit where I want the story to go. I'm trying my best guys ;-;


	11. Mine (Katakuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, about that latest anime episode...

He’d caught him.

Katakuri’s breath was trapped in his throat, words failing him as he gazed far up at his prize. The rookie was obviously young, skin smooth without a hint of a wrinkle as he thrashed against the mochi that held him. Blood had spilled on his shirt, dripping out of his mouth, and Katakuri felt his gut tighten with harsh, jagged regret; in his eagerness, he’d hurt him.

Apologies could come later. His first priority was securing the rookie amongst the mad chaos around him, protecting the diamond from the rough. His role in the plot could be discussed later, his actions paid for after the dust had settled, but for now, Katakuri only cared for one thing.

He called on his ability, reeling the rookie in as he pulled him closer with his extended leg. God, but he was gorgeous, all fiery eyes and gritted teeth as he fought to free himself from the trap. It was obvious that he was strong, confident, willful, _perfect-_

With his mind distracted, he didn’t sense the attack coming until it was too late. Steaming tea crashed against him with all the force of a tidal wave, countering his mochi and sending Strawhat flying out of his grasp.

A split second of absolute, furious rage consumed him, but after it passed he regained his calm. He’d waited for this, waited for so long that the months had turned to years and years had turned to decades. This had been his only hope for as long as he could remember, the only thing he had to look forward to in his bleak and dreary life.

The chateau was full of their allies. Their enemies, the traitors, and the fools who’d let such a disruption happen would quickly be disposed of. Whatever they were hoping to achieve here, it would fail. Katakuri could trust his other siblings to handle the situation while he focused on his prize.

The rookie was running from him now, the traitors Jinbe and Bege closing ranks behind him to cut him off from reaching him. As he ran, the rookie turned behind him, meeting Katakuri’s gaze with a determined glare of his own.

He couldn’t stop his sharp inhale. _Magnificent_.

_Mine_.

The rookie wouldn’t know it yet. Katakuri had heard his voice, but he hadn’t yet heard Katakuri’s; to him, their bond was still unknown.

But as Katakuri stepped forward, summoning his ability in preparation to crush the filth in front of him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he could claim what was his.

The rookie. An enemy captain. Strawhat Luffy.

_My soulmate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Part 3 of Defeat is now 7000 words and counting...how's y'alls day going?


	12. Defeat (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch, this very bitch, right here, literally doubles the word count for this entire collection. 
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS

Katakuri kicked out hard with his right leg, Luffy dodging with less than an inch to spare. His foot slammed through the pillar Luffy had been in front of, and he cracked the thing in half just to keep his anger from boiling over and compromising his focus.

His sister was young and foolish, and her reaction to seeing his true face had cut, but he’d deal with whatever hell she raised later. He’d long discarded such things as caring about his tarnished image in favor of putting everything he had into this fight.

And with that willingness to throw away the heavy weight he’d carried for nearly his entire life came the realization that _Luffy was not going to break_.

The rookie would fight him for another hour, another day, for the rest of his life if he needed to. No matter how many wounds he sustained, limbs he lost, or times he was knocked down, Luffy would get back up. The entire fight, Katakuri had thought he’d been chipping away at Luffy’s resolve, but now he could see just how wrong he was.

There wasn’t a limit to surpass. There wasn’t a threshold to reach. The rookie would fight until he died.

_Luffy was not a winnable prize_.

But he wasn’t ready to let him go.

In the past few hours, this fight had practically become his world. The blood against his skin was warm, the fire in Luffy’s eyes was searing, and the world beyond the mirrors was so, so cold.

He knew his actions here would have consequences, larger than any he’d faced before. Big Mom would never forgive him for letting the rookie get away. There’d be demotions, insults, prices paid in pounds of bruised flesh. His brother had nearly lost an eye for a failure much lesser than this; Katakuri knew he stood to lose quite a bit more.

But in the same vein, he’d never forgive himself for killing him. The rookie was one-of-a-kind, achieving the same ironclad purpose and indomitable will he’d worked decades for and wielding both almost effortlessly. His staunch loyalty to his crew was a rare sight amongst the constant betrayals Katakuri was used to seeing, and though his strength wasn’t overpowering, his sheer endurance was an indicator of a fighter like no other. In a matter of hours, Luffy had earned more of his respect than his mother had in fifty years.

Dodging another flurry of blows, a haki-covered gatling gun that decimated the wall behind him, Katakuri realized that once again they were trapped in a stalemate of wills. In this one, however, the stakes were far higher.

Luffy couldn’t beat him, not in the state he was now. Katakuri still had hours left in him while the rookie was clearly drained, though the wounds in their sides had slowed them both considerably.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was going to have to let Strawhat leave him.

 

“ _Gear…fourth!”_

 

Katakuri was standing.

Blood dripped from him in heavy streams, pooling in the cracks in the floor. His side ached from where he’d wounded himself, a constant throbbing reminder of the agony Luffy had to be in. His left foot was numb from the knee down, the price paid for countering one of Luffy’s piston punches, and he knew that the damage was likely severe.

But he was standing, and Luffy wasn’t.

The rookie’s body lay lax on the ground a few meters away, motionless and limp against the cold stones. The only indicator that he was still alive was the harsh, irregular breathing that echoed in the wide room.

He didn’t move when Katakuri approached, but his eyes were open. It was a wonder he was still clinging to consciousness after he’d used up what had to be the last of his haki, and the massive hit straight to the gut had to be taking its toll, as well.

There was still fire in him when Katakuri leaned down over him, the rookie’s face twisted in agony but managing a fierce glare up at Katakuri’s looming body.

“You lost, Strawhat,” Katakuri told him.

Luffy didn’t seem to have enough energy left to speak, but his eyes narrowed, mouth set in a grim line. Katakuri could hear the unspoken words in the rookie’s mind, the same ones he’d been shouting during the entire course of their fight.

_I’m going to beat you._

Luffy genuinely believed it, too. Perhaps that was what made him so strong. Confidence was a ferocious ally, and if Luffy had merely been a stronger fighter, Katakuri had no doubt that their battle could have gone much differently.

But it hadn’t. “Strawhat, it’s over. You’ve lost.”

His heavy panting came even faster, as if by sucking in more oxygen he could regain the strength he needed to stand. The light in his eyes was getting stronger, his arms and legs shaking as he struggled to move them. If given enough time, it was likely he’d pull himself up with nothing more than sheer willpower.

Katakuri wasn’t planning on giving him that time.

He called on his ability, urging the walls of the mirror world to become thick and pliant and dragging them down to trap Luffy beneath their weight. The rookie resisted it, turning his head to bite at the mochi that came close, but Katakuri kept it out of his reach. The hands and feet were the only things he would need to keep bound, and was only a matter of moments until Luffy was held spread-eagled against the ground.

“Stop…gonna…beat…” Luffy’s voice was already coming back to him, along with his energy. His haki wasn’t back yet, but he already had enough strength to pull against his restraints. It was a weak kind of resistance, Luffy unable to even lift his head properly, but once more Katakuri was left in awe of how quickly he recovered.

_If only he would join me_ … _what he could_ be _…_

But that was a lost dream. “You aren’t going to defeat me, Strawhat. Not today.”

“My…crew…I have to…beat…”

He’d almost forgotten the rookie’s original goal to keep him from attacking his crew. The mirrors leading to their ship were no longer intact, but if they planned to pick him up on Cacao Island, Katakuri could very well slaughter them there. It would be the best possible course of action; even if he couldn’t bring himself to kill Luffy, taking out his crew would weaken his resolve and end their rampage around his mother’s territory. In his family’s eyes, the crew was just as guilty as the captain, with the skeleton’s thievery of the Poneglyph and the navigator’s manipulation of Zeus.

But that wasn’t what Katakuri cared about right now. “Your crew needs you. You don’t have to die here.”

Luffy glared up at him. When he spoke again, it was without pauses, his breathing completely evened out. “I won’t! I’m gonna kick your ass!”

_God_ , he was glorious, but right now Katakuri’s main concern was the time slipping away. He only had a little over an hour left until Luffy was due to meet his crew, and there were far better ways to spend their remaining time together. “Not now, you aren’t. You aren’t ready. If we keep fighting, you’re going to die.”

Hearing that, Luffy only pulled harder against his restraints. “I have to… _I have to_!”

It was clear that Luffy wasn’t following his line of thought. That was understandable, considering how hell-bent Katakuri had been on killing the rookie when they’d first begun. The deal he was proposing now was one that had been offered to him several times before by unlucky pirates who’d gotten in his way, but never when the stakes had been this high.

He’d just have to say it outright. He had no use for subtlety at this point, after all. “Let me have you, Strawhat.”

The way Luffy immediately stopped struggling was almost comical, limbs freezing and brows coming together as he tilted his head and frowned. “What? What’s that mean?”

Katakuri would admit that his proposal was quite far out of the ordinary. Usually, when pirates offered mercy in exchange for sex, they decided on it _before_ spending ten hours beating the shit out of each other. Really, it was meant to bypass the whole fighting part entirely.

But exhausted and bloody as he was, he was still determined. “I’ll let you go, but only if you let me have you.”

Luffy’s frown deepened, face screwing up in obvious bafflement. “Let you have my what?”

With anyone else, Katakuri might have thought this a half-hearted attempt at humor, but it was so out of place with what he’d seen of Luffy’s personality that he dismissed it. His confusion could be nothing but genuine.

That was…odd. Could it be that he was truly unfamiliar with this aspect of pirate duels? To have come this far and still be oblivious was almost unthinkable…but he was young, after all, and he certainly couldn’t have gotten to this stage in the New World by losing his fights.

But he’d lost now, hadn’t he.

_Well_ , Katakuri thought, feeling Luffy’s curious gaze on him as he once more called on his power to build the familiar shape of his shrine around him, _it’s as good a time to learn as any_.

 

“ _Just an hour. Let me have you, just for an hour, and I’ll let you go.”_

_“It’s like a promise, right? To meet up again?”_

_“…Yes. Like a promise.”_

 

The rookie still seemed far too suspicious of his proposal, and it wouldn’t do to scare him off, so Katakuri allotted some of his one-hour time slot to making Luffy a little more pliant. It was his first time, after all; Katakuri found he could afford a little mercy.

He’d built his shrine twice as thick, twisting the mochi around him to create a barrier between them and the mirror world but still leaving gaps in the top so light could come through. It was risky, but he wasn’t trading a good portion of his mother’s trust in him for anything less than the full show.

He laid the rookie down on his back, and stripped him bare.

There were wounds all over him, bruises from his own strikes and a nearly invisible puncture on his left leg from where Flambe’s needle had hit him. He rubbed a finger over the mark, still feeling the harsh pang of regret that he hadn’t been able to notice her in time. Her darts were dangerous enough in their own right, but Luffy seemed to have shaken off the poison, or he would have been long dead. It was just another miracle to put under the rookie’s name, but Katakuri had better things to think of right now.

The injury from his trident was far more visible, a gaping hole in the rookie’s side that hadn’t even begun to close. When he saw it, his own wound throbbed in sympathy, and he felt another rush of hot irritation at his sister’s insolence.

But he’d deal with her later. Now, he had Luffy beneath him, and he didn’t intend to waste a single second.

Luffy’s cock was soft when he freed it from his pants, and he tried to pull away from Katakuri when he clasped it in his hand. It was almost dwarfed in Katakuri’s fist; jerking him off would be difficult, so he dipped down to use his tongue instead.

The rookie’s eyes were hazy when Katakuri looked up, but his expression was no less fierce. He began struggling again as soon as Katakuri pulled away from him, kicking out with his legs until Katakuri was forced to trap those as well.

“Relax. I won’t hurt you.”

His words didn’t seem to have any effect on the rookie. “What is this? What the hell are you doing?”

Again, he was surprised at Luffy’s naivete. The suspicion that had been laying heavy in his gut since they began rose once more, and Katakuri was forced to face the very real possibility that this wouldn’t work.

There was no such thing as preserving innocence on a trip through the Grand Line, and the thought of Luffy remaining oblivious to such things in the New World was laughable. If he’d made it this far without even knowing the bare basics of sex, then it was only because he had no interest in it.

Katakuri had no issues teaching him how to trade for his own survival, but he wasn’t running a charity. He’d made this deal so he could see Luffy bend beneath his will in the way he hadn’t during their fight, so he could reduce that iron determination to a wrecked, needy mess. He wanted Luffy to pay for his own life with his submission, and to walk away from their battle with cum dripping from his thighs knowing that Katakuri had _let him_.

But if the rookie would be completely unaffected, then there was no point in doing it at all; Luffy wouldn’t understand any of the meaning behind it. He’d be far better off demanding something else of Strawhat to make sure he remembered him, something else that would bruise his ego and chafe his pride to pay for the suffering Katakuri would have to endure for letting him go. Perhaps he could take that signature hat of his…

Luffy’s arm shot out from its mochi binding, latching on to his shoulder and tugging him back with surprising force. He’d recovered even faster than Katakuri had imagined; it took a considerable amount of strength just to keep himself upright against the rookie’s hold.

“What are you _doing?!_ ” Luffy demanded again, heavy frown creasing his face. “What was that?!”

He didn’t have time for this. It only took a little effort to break Luffy’s hold on him, the rookie still weak without his haki, but Luffy freed his other arm from the mochi and latched right back on again.

“What was that?” Luffy insisted, something odd in his expression. “Hey, get back here!”

Katakuri ignored him, focusing instead on the next step. He still needed to determine a way to get him out of the mirror world safely, since it was almost certain that his siblings would be waiting for him at Cacao. He was small enough to fit inside of his scarf if he chose to hide him that way, but Katakuri was certain the rookie wouldn’t be inclined to cooperate. He glanced down at Luffy, once more summoning his ability to bury him under a mountain of mochi and knock him out.

Luffy’s gaze was zeroed in on his mouth, which was enough to make him pause for a moment. He’d had his mouth bare for the entire second half of their fight…had the rookie really not noticed it until now?

No, that would be ridiculous. “What is it, Strawhat?”

More of the odd expression, Luffy’s eyes tracking something on his face as he spoke. “What were you _doing_?”

Katakuri didn’t see any reason to bother explaining himself. “That’s not your concern. Stay still.”

“Get back here!” the rookie repeated, as if he’d never spoken. “What are you doing? Why’d you _stop_?!”

Had his neck always been that red, or was he blushing? And had his voice always been that soft, or was he just tired? Was he… _responding?_

If there was a chance, even the slightest chance, that he could still have what he wanted…

Katakuri let his tongue slide between his lips, swiping across the upper row of his teeth. It was a quick movement, barely out for a second before he drew it back in, but he had to know.

The effect on Luffy was immediate. Obvious reddening beneath his skin, breath coming a little too quickly to be normal, eyes zeroed in on Katakuri’s mouth…and his cock, twitching against his leg as it slowly began to harden.

“Hey,” the rookie said again, voice a little more hoarse than it had been the last time he’d spoken. “Hey, come back here…”

Katakuri’s sharp-toothed grin must have been terrifying as it spread across his face, but Luffy still urged him in closer all the same. The rookie didn’t seem at all bothered by having fangs the size of his fingers so close to his crotch, his entire attention focused on getting Katakuri to open up and suck him off.

A few long, wet strokes with his tongue, and Luffy’s head thunked back against the ground. His hands were buried in Katakuri’s hair, tugging hard to keep him where he wanted him. A few more licks, winding his tongue around Luffy’s cock and drawing it into his mouth, and the rookie came with a choked cry.

Katakuri couldn’t suppress the thrill that ran through him. _You’re mine now, Strawhat_.

Even after he’d cum, Luffy refused to let him up, arms wrapped tight around the back of his head. With enough force he was able to break free of the rookie’s hold, but the only thing that kept him from just reaching for him again was the promise of better things to come.

“Better?” Luffy asked, chest still heaving from his orgasm. He looked dazed, eyes unfocused as his hand slid down to rub at himself. “Better than _this_?!”

Katakuri would have gone through their entire fight over again just for the view of the rookie shuddering as he experimented with himself, face twisting up as he brushed a thumb over his tip. “Better than you can imagine. Now, spread your legs for me…”

It took a little convincing, Katakuri gently easing his thighs apart as Luffy fought to keep them shut, but Luffy finally let Katakuri get near his hole without flinching away. As he’d guessed, it was obvious the rookie had never been touched before; the flesh around his opening was virgin pink and cinched tight.

Luffy sat up to watch as Katakuri leaned in, frowning. “What’s that? What are you doing?”

He pressed a fingertip over the ring of muscles, noting how easily they stretched under pressure. To actually part them instead of just pushing them around would require considerable force. “Nothing you need to worry about. Hold still.”

Luffy obliged for a moment, attention shifting to his own pleasure as he circled a hand around the base of his shaft, but when Katakuri tried to slip a finger inside of him he jerked away.

“It’s weird!” he complained, when Katakuri looked up at him in annoyance. “I don’t like it. Go back to that thing you were doing before.”

It was almost cute, the way he thought he had a choice. Katakuri wrapped both hands around Luffy’s thighs, circling them completely in his grip and using his thumbs to spread the rookie’s ass.

_God_ , that was a sight he’d take to his grave. Luffy fighting and failing to break free, his legs forced up and open, hand clenched around his own cock with his hole bared and ready for the taking. Katakuri felt himself reacting, heat pooling in his gut and his pants tightening around his crotch.

_I need to get inside of him_.

He abruptly realized that he didn’t have anything to use for lube. He’d never had a need to carry any of the stuff, and he could hardly just jump out of the mirror world to retrieve some from his house. No matter how easily Luffy’s rubber body might stretch to fit him, he wouldn’t get so much as an inch in without some kind of lubricant.

“What are you _doing_?” Luffy panted, after Katakuri had been staring and pondering the rookie’s dry hole for a few moments. “Just go back to using your tongue again!”

Katakuri was just about to snap at him and inform him that he was in no position to be making demands when his words sank in.

_Ah,_ he thought, quite dumbly. _Of course_.

The next second, he lifted Luffy by his thighs up off the ground and straight to his mouth, plunging his tongue inside of him. His walls gave way easily, letting him sink in far enough that he had to be careful not to scrape Luffy with his teeth.

The rookie was left hanging upside down in the air, hands waving around for some kind of purchase until he latched on to Katakuri’s fingers around his thighs. There was a brief second of respite, Luffy going limp in his hands as he started working him over from the inside, but then the rookie’s legs were trying to clamp down around his head with all the force of a vise. Hands twisted in his hair, jerking him forward to urge him deeper, and Katakuri had to physically tear Luffy away from him to regain control.

“I _won_ , Strawhat,” he hissed. “Don’t forget your place here.”

Luffy was completely unapologetic, curling his body upwards to glare at Katakuri. “Why’d you stop? Keep going!”

The ticking clock was the only reason Katakuri let it slide, shifting his grip so he could prevent Luffy from extending his legs before bringing him back up to his mouth. The rookie fought him, trying to break free, but a few well-aimed swipes inside of him made him go lax.

Katakuri had only meant it as a way to loosen him up, coating him with an even layer of saliva in place of lubricant, but after a few minutes Luffy’s appreciation became apparent. The little noises he made were soft, genuine, and almost addicting in their honesty. He switched to holding Luffy with one hand, the other palming himself through the thick leather of his pants as the rookie gasped and panted with every flick of his tongue.

Katakuri only pulled away after he’d drawn another orgasm out of the rookie, lowering his pliant body back to the floor so he could strip off his gloves.

Luffy was back up and moving in time to take his fingers, stretching to fit them easily even as he squirmed at the intrusion. The spit worked well enough to lube him up, considering how little effort it took to actually prepare him, and Katakuri soon determined him to be as ready as he’d ever be.

The angle would be too hard to manage with Luffy on the floor, so Katakuri let go of him and settled back against the wall of his shrine, waving Luffy in close to him. The rookie was clearly ready for more, scowling up at him for pulling away. He climbed into his lap quickly enough, but kept his gaze squarely focused on Katakuri’s mouth, hand sliding down to toy with himself as he waited for Katakuri to act.

Once more, Katakuri felt his mouth stretch into an unbidden teeth-bared grin.

_Yes, like that. Come to me. I’ll take care of you._

He freed himself from his pants, unable to suppress a sigh of relief as he closed a hand around his shaft. He’d been far too kind, taking so much time to make sure Luffy was prepared when he should have been seeing to himself. It’d been far too long since he’d last done this, after all.

Luffy scrutinized his cock with a heavy dose of suspicion, crawling forward to get a closer look. Katakuri let him, more than a little amused by his apparent confusion. He didn’t look scared at the thought of taking him, but if this was truly his first time, then he likely didn’t know he should be. Besides, Luffy was lucky; his ability would spare him from the worst of the pain.

“It’s so _big_ ,” Luffy wondered aloud, and Katakuri reveled in the boost to his ego until Luffy followed it up with, “But it looks so _weird_. What do you even do with it?”

Katakuri scowled down at him, annoyance piqued at the rookie’s inability to understand the situation. It took a good minute to find the words to phrase things in a way Luffy would comprehend. “You’re going to…sit on it.”

“That’s stupid,” Luffy told him, frowning with his arms crossed. “You should just do that mouth thing again.”

For all the patience he’d had with Luffy’s naivete earlier, Katakuri found he had hardly any left now, and Luffy’s obsession with his tongue was beginning to grate on his nerves. “This is similar to that. Just come here and let me handle it.”

Luffy avoided Katakuri’s hands as he reached for him, but he was at least listening to his words, shifting his focus from Katakuri’s mouth back to his cock. “So, it’s like the mouth thing?”

If that was what it took to get the rookie to actually listen to him, then he’d go with it. “Yes, it is. And you get to control it, too,” he added, the image of Luffy riding him with wild abandon lodging itself in his mind.

That piqued his interest, Luffy leaning forward to get a closer look at his dick. Katakuri could feel the warmth of his breath, could see how close Luffy’s face was to him. He closed his hand a little tighter around himself, barely able to suppress the urge to speed things along.

Luffy tentatively reached out, prodding at his tip with a finger before closing his hand around the head. He gave it an experimental squeeze, rubbing with his fingerpads just like he’d done when toying with himself. The look on his face was skeptical, his head tilted to one side as he frowned. “Are you sure it’s like the mouth thing?”

“ _Better_ ,” he promised through gritted teeth, Luffy’s hands just driving him madder. _God, just let me get inside of you_.

Luffy finally seemed to accept what he was saying, pulling back and looking up at him with an eager grin. “Alright! How do you do it?”

So he _would_ get the rookie to ride him. Katakuri felt a matching grin split his face, a dozen dirty fantasies rising in the back of his mind. “Here, let me show you…”

But Luffy pushed Katakuri’s hands away from him, determined to do it himself. It took a few tries; Luffy understood the basic premise of it, getting on his knees to straddle Katakuri’s cock and holding him still as he tried to lower himself down, but the angle and force needed for penetration escaped him.

Time was wasting, and even if Luffy didn’t realize it, he was being a _fucking tease_. Katakuri was just about to reach over and line the rookie up himself when Luffy finally managed to make it work, sitting down and taking him all at once.

The slide in was smooth, Luffy’s flesh parting easily for him, and _fuck,_ it was everything he’d been aching for since he’d first seen the rookie spread out beneath him. Sweet, tight heat lovingly caressed every inch of his shaft, and it was only a moment or two before he’d fully sank into his warm, open body. The coupling was easy, the pressure around his cock a pleasant grip compared to the painful tightness he’d experienced even in his younger days.

Luffy really was perfect for this.

The rookie had an odd expression on, face twisted up as he took in the new sensations. He didn’t look like he was in pain, rather…disappointed, as if he’d bitten into something expecting it to be sweet and found it sour instead. The glare he directed up at Katakuri spoke volumes.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. It felt fine enough to him, with his cock buried so far in Luffy’s body he could see it bulging against the inside of the rookie’s stomach. If Luffy was having trouble enjoying himself, it was hardly his problem.

“You said it would be like the mouth thing,” Luffy accused, sitting on Katakuri’s thighs with his arms crossed as if he wasn’t currently impaled on almost two feet of dick.

Katakuri had thought this part would be obvious. “You have to _move_ , Strawhat.”

“Move? Like what?”

_I don’t have fucking time for this_. “Here, just let me-”

When Katakuri raised a hand towards him, Luffy pushed him away again, staying firmly planted on his cock. He shifted around for a moment, fingers spread on Katakuri’s chest as he balanced himself, but it was obvious that whatever he was trying to do wasn’t working.

“Just let me handle it, Strawhat,” Katakuri hissed, his frustration leaking through. Having Luffy just sitting on him, depriving him of any friction, was pure torture.

Predictably, Luffy ignored him, instead getting up on his knees so he could pull himself off of Katakuri’s dick. Inch by inch, that glorious, wet heat was replaced by cruel, cold air.

_Selfish bastard_. Katakuri didn’t have the time to waste on teaching Luffy the finer points of courtesy, and he damn well wasn’t going to give up when he’d already gotten this far. At the edge of his mind, his ability stirred, calling at the mochi walls around them, ready to pin the rookie down and take what he was owed.

_If I buried him again, but kept his head free, could he still break loose? I’d have to keep his legs out…no, he’s flexible enough to bend in half-_

Luffy slipped.

It was a tiny little thing, the rookie barely falling an inch before catching himself, but from the choked gasp he let out it sounded as if he’d been punched in the gut. His pupils were blown wide when Katakuri looked at him, mouth open and limbs held perfectly still.

Luffy abruptly let his legs go slack, sitting right back down on Katakuri’s cock and letting out a noise so soft it couldn’t have possibly come from the same rookie who’d been screaming at him for the past eleven hours. The sudden return of the intense pressure around his dick had Katakuri gritting his teeth, and his lapse in concentration allowed the walls of the shrine to settle back into their original shape.

Luffy paused there for a moment, savoring the sensation, before pushed back up with his knees and let himself fall again. It was shallow, several inches just barely leaving him before sinking back in, but after a few more strokes Luffy rapidly picked up speed. His eyes were narrowed and focused downward, face twisted in concentration as he worked to get the pressure inside of him back to where he wanted it. He was absorbed in his own world, Katakuri completely forgotten.

Watching the rookie spear himself on his cock like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted, Katakuri found that he could forgive him.

Their coupling was easy, slick and tight and smooth as Luffy settled in to a rhythm that had Katakuri digging his hands into the floor and letting his head fall back against the wall. He’d never seen something so beautiful, felt something so perfect, in his entire life. Luffy _had_ to understand it now even if he hadn’t before; they were _made_ for each other.

He could almost see it…they’d spend the days training, Katakuri pushing Luffy to his limits and beyond to turn him into a truly unstoppable force. They’d take to the seas when his training was complete, crushing Kaido and Shanks and Blackbeard under their heels and ending the cursed stalemate that had locked them all together for decades.

Then, in the nights, they’d celebrate on their own. Luffy tangled up in the soft sheets of his bed on Komugi Island, that incredible will giving beneath his hands as Katakuri showed him just what he’d been missing all these years…god, he felt so fucking _good_ …

“ _Join me, Strawhat.”_

The haze in Luffy’s eyes evaporated almost immediately, his eyebrows coming together as he looked up with his face settled into a determined glare. “No.”

Katakuri had already known his answer, and knew that nothing he could do would change it, but the dream had felt so close that he just couldn’t help himself. “I could give you everything, Strawhat. Anything you want. This, every day for the rest of your life. _Just join me_.”

“No.”

Simple. Short. Impassioned. It didn’t matter what he offered. It didn’t matter how much he begged. Luffy simply wanted nothing to do with him.

_But I’m stronger. I could overpower him and take him straight to Pudding-_

_It wouldn’t work_. The moment he ended this little deal by attacking Luffy, the rookie would bring that will of his to bear again, and they would be back at square one. He could do whatever he wanted, but Luffy was not his to have.

Except for now. Now, he had him right where he wanted him, squirming and eager and all alone with him in the mirror world.

And since it seemed that Luffy truly was going to leave him, it was about damn time he started taking advantage of it.

He had Luffy’s thighs held tight against him before the rookie even realized he’d moved, standing up and turning around in one quick motion to pin Luffy against the wall that had been behind him. It was an odd fit, Luffy forced to hold on to his arm just to keep from sliding down, but Katakuri hardly cared about that now.

Once Luffy adjusted to the change, he pushed back hard, struggling to free himself from his position trapped between Katakuri and a thick wall of mochi. A quick, jabbing thrust stopped his resistance, reducing him to a pliant handful of warm flesh once more.

_So many years without even the slightest hint of sexual gratification, then this all at once_ …Katakuri didn’t hold his sensitivity against him. It had to be overwhelming to the extreme, and besides, _he_ was the one getting to take advantage of it.

A few more thrusts, and hot wetness splashed against his chest; Luffy had cum again. The rookie didn’t seem to have any ability to hold himself back, or more likely, he didn’t even know that he should.

But _fuck_ he looked good like that, back slamming against the wall due to the sheer force he was being fucked with, sweat mixing with the cum on his skin and dripping down his thighs as he fought against Katakuri’s hold. His breathing was coming heavy, hair hanging low over his face, and Katakuri found himself unable to suppress the triumphant thrill he felt at seeing the rookie so undone.

It was especially satisfying considering how calm he’d been during the fight. No matter how much Katakuri had taunted him in the beginning, mocking him and preventing him from even throwing a punch, the rookie had never descended into the mad rage that had led to the end of many of Katakuri’s previous opponents. Luffy had remained remarkably calm during their fight, using the few openings he had to incredible effect. It was hard to reconcile the clever, quick-thinking fighter with the hotheaded rookie that had jumped through a mirror to fight him without so much of an escape plan.

And yet, here he was, speared on his cock and gasping for breath as he was held still and forced to take everything Katakuri had to give.

“You just… _hah…_ weren’t ready,” Katakuri told Luffy, surprising himself with the amount of fondness in his own voice. He felt almost proud, possessive, watching the rookie fall apart and knowing _he_ was the reason why. “You’re quite strong, but your level of haki was… _hah…_ inadequate.”

“Shut…shut _up_ ,” Luffy managed, speech stuttering when Katakuri put more force behind his thrusts as punishment. Only when the rookie was gasping for breath, hands scrabbling for purchase against Katakuri’s chest, did he ease off again.

“I’m offering advice. You really should be listening.”

“G-gonna…b-beat you…”

He was still resisting him, still twisting and squirming and trying to bear down on him as he was being fucked. It was clear the rookie hadn’t given up yet, almost as if their fight was still going on but in a different form as both of them battled for dominance.

Katakuri leaned for a moment so he could shift his stance, wary of the foot that was still numb from Luffy’s attack. “You have to learn when to stop fighting, Strawhat,” he warned. “Others would have killed you long before now.”

The rookie seemed too far gone to really understand his words, only picking up pieces of them as his fingers dug into Katakuri’s hand hard enough that the nails broke his skin. “ _No_! No stopping… _hah…_ Go back to…go back! _Faster_!”

He obliged, moving back to the position he’d been in before and quickening his pace, but the order grated against his nerves. “Don’t forget what this is, Strawhat. I’ve been lenient so far, but right now, you’re _mine_.”

“No! I’m gonna beat… _hah_ …I’m gonna beat you… _ahhhh_ … _faster, damnit_!”

The tight, velvety grip of Luffy’s insides around his dick was heaven, and his cries for more were enough to have him involuntarily speeding up, black spots blotting at the corners of his vision as he fought to keep from coming undone. He finally had what he wanted, and he was loathe to give it up even for a few seconds…but right now, the lesson was more important.

Luffy needed to understand that Katakuri had _won_. This wasn’t a continuation of their fight; it was the spoils going to the victor, Luffy giving himself up in exchange for Katakuri allowing him to live. Katakuri forced himself to go completely still, hand closing tight over Luffy’s waist and trapping the rookie against him with his cock buried deep inside.

Luffy reacted just about as he’d thought he would, thrashing about and trying to move to get the friction going again. When that didn’t work, Katakuri’s haki-covered grip keeping him firmly stuck in place, he threw his head back and let out a harsh scream of frustration.

Katakuri pressed his other hand against the wall, looking down at Luffy as the rookie glared up at him with absolute fury in his eyes.

“ _Move_ ,” Luffy demanded, conqueror’s haki crackling in the air.

“Submit,” Katakuri countered, teeth grit hard as he countered with his own haki. If beating the life out of Luffy hadn’t gotten him to break, then perhaps refusing him release would. He wasn’t picky; just a little begging would do, really. Having a few memories of the rookie desperate for his dick would go far in the long nights ahead.

But Luffy didn’t seem to understand the concept of dirty talk any more than he understood the concept of pirate deals. “I’ll kick your ass if you don’t _move!_ ”

Another lost hope. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. “You’ll do no such thing. You’ve lost. Now pay the price and _submit_.”

Katakuri had held out without sex for over a decade, he could damn well hold out for another few minutes. He’d already broken so many rules for the rookie, but this was one thing he was unwilling to compromise on. Luffy needed to realize that his life was in Katakuri’s hands, and if he refused to give in, he’d-

Pain exploded from his chest.

Air rushed around him as he flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall of his shrine. His injured leg gave way beneath his weight as he tried to catch himself and he collapsed to the ground, cursing the feeling of blindness he had with his observation haki drained and useless.

Luffy followed soon after, rocketing himself across the enclosed room to land hard on Katakuri’s lap. He crouched with one foot on each of his legs, unashamedly naked and now glaring eye-level at Katakuri.

Katakuri looked down at himself, seeing the two distinctly foot-shaped marks just beginning to turn purple against his flesh. He considered the bruises on his back from hitting the toughened mochi wall, the cuts in his thighs from the torn-up stone flooring, and how Luffy had physically attacked him in the middle of him offering what most sane pirates would consider _mercy_.

“Strawhat,” he said, slowly because it was still a little hard to breathe, “I’m going to ask you to give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t _slaughter you right fucking now for that_.”

Not only had Luffy attacked him, he’d breached the sanctity of their deal, insulted his dignity, managed to injure him, and worst of all, deprived him of those delicious little noises he’d been making as he’d writhed on his cock. He’d killed plenty of people outright for far lesser crimes.

Luffy took his words into consideration for approximately half a second, told him to shut up, then promptly sat on his dick.

_Well_ , Katakuri thought in retrospect as that slick, tight heat once more enveloped him, Luffy’s head falling back with his eyes shut and mouth open as he rode him into oblivion, _that’s a pretty damn good reason_.

They settled into a tentative kind of stalemate, with Luffy riding Katakuri at his own pace and Katakuri holding Luffy’s thighs down with one hand to keep him where he wanted him.

Their time had to be running short, but Katakuri had better things to think about at the moment. Better things, such as how _fucking hot_ Luffy was like this, eyes closed and sweat-slicked hair hanging around his face as he fucked himself on Katakuri’s cock. He was up on his knees on Katakuri’s hips, legs spread wide to take him, rocking back and forth in a way that had Katakuri gritting his teeth to keep from giving in. Even without trying, the rookie was constantly keeping him right on the edge, bearing down hard on him then pulling away at the last second to try another angle.

It was obvious that Luffy didn’t care for what Katakuri got out of it. While Katakuri found himself physically unable to tear his eyes away from the rookie that was taking his dick like he’d done it all his life, Luffy hadn’t looked up once, far more focused on chasing his own release than anything else.

Their dynamics were practically reversed, Luffy using Katakuri to get himself off while Katakuri could do little more than watch and wait. Whenever Katakuri regained his wits enough to try to take control, Luffy would twist around to push his hands away, lithe body squeezing his cock tighter than a vise and forcing him to retreat just so he could remember how to breathe.

But Luffy’s release seemed to be out of his reach; no matter how deep he took him, his insides would stretch to accommodate the change, preventing him from working up any real friction. The ability that had made things so easy for him in the beginning was working against him now, but that was hardly Katakuri’s problem. After all, the more frantic Luffy became as he sought his climax, the more Katakuri enjoyed the view.

But as Luffy let out another aggravated wail when he took Katakuri to the root and still couldn’t get what he wanted, Katakuri found himself feeling a twinge of pity. He’d spoiled him so much in the beginning; it seemed almost cruel to deny him now. There were ways to solve his little problem, and the thought of Luffy looking up at him with wet, thankful eyes as he finally got what he’d been aching for…

Katakuri’s teeth came down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and it was still barely enough to keep from boiling over. Luffy kept a brutal pace, slick inner muscles never lessening in their unrelenting pressure, and the rookie’s blissful ignorance of the torture he was putting Katakuri through was almost inhumane.

But then again, Luffy _had_ been spoiled. He’d gotten what he wanted at every step of the way, Katakuri letting him have some modicum of control when he’d be well within his rights to just pin the rookie down and use him until he got off. He was giving him far too much freedom even now; he should lean forward and drop the rookie on the floor, bend him over and show him just how outclassed he’d been in this fight. God, how Luffy’s face would look as he was being pounded into the ground, completely overpowered and forced to take cock until he couldn’t _breathe_ …

He dug his fingers into the stone beneath him, cracking the rock into rubble as he threw his head back and fought to maintain his hold over himself. Yes, _yes_ , that was what he’d do. Luffy would have no choice but to submit to him, and he’d send the rookie back to his crew well-used and dripping cum.

Luffy was distracted, eyes downward as he watched Katakuri’s thick length slide in and out of him.

_He won’t even see it coming._

Luffy must have sensed the change in Katakuri’s aura at the last second, looking up at him with his mouth open to form words, but it was already too late. Haki-covered fists slammed into him, catching him in an unbreakable grip and pulling him off of Katakuri’s cock.

Katakuri sat up straight so he could properly look at his prize, leveling a harsh leer down at the rookie in his lap. Luffy resisted being taken away from his dick, kicking out hard with his legs, but this time Katakuri was ready for it. He kept Luffy’s arms pinned and held him aloft, grinning as his wild flailing slowed.

Strawhat’s eyes found his, half-closed, as his harsh panting filled the small shrine.

“I’ve been too nice, Strawhat,” he hissed, hot eagerness rising in his gut as Luffy once more fought and failed to free himself. “You owe me. It’s time to pay up.”

Heavy panting was the rookie’s only reply. Was Luffy giving in, accepting his fate? Did he finally understand that appeasing Katakuri would be the only way he got out of this alive?

Katakuri began moving around, shifting up on his knees and cursing his useless left leg as he made mochi bubble up from the floor. He wanted the rookie fully restrained when he fucked him, held in place and unable to escape so he realized just how much he was at Katakuri’s mercy. He’d go all out on him, leaving his marks everywhere so that everyone who saw him would know he’d been claimed.

Katakuri moved the mochi around him, ordering it to pile into one mass in front of him as he cradled Luffy close to his chest, relishing in the loose warmth of his skin.

“I’m going to bend you over,” he growled, “and _fuck the life out of you_. You lost, to _me_ , and I won’t let you fucking forget it. This is what you’re going to think of every time someone else touches you, every time someone else even _looks_ at you…you’re going to think of me, _using you_ , until you can’t even-”

Luffy wasn’t listening to him.

The rookie’s breath was coming heavier and heavier, his movements irregular as his knees kept slipping against Katakuri’s skin. He fought against Katakuri’s grip, forcing him to cinch his fingers tight to keep him from breaking free, but even as he struggled his eyelids drooped low over his eyes.

Luffy was _tired_.

When he pulled his hand away, his palm was slick and bright red. The wound in Luffy’s side had already begun to close up, mirroring the rookie’s insane recovery, but the force he’d pinned him with had caused it to reopen. Katakuri’s wound was still bleeding, a slow trickle now, but his trident had left a far smaller mark on him than it had on Luffy.

Jagged regret cut deep in his gut as he looked down at the rookie, taking in the irregular rising and falling of his chest and the bruises that covered nearly every inch of him. Comparatively, Katakuri had gotten off almost scot-free.

_He’s fighting twice the battle I am_ , Katakuri realized. _Injured, exhausted, bloody…how is he even still moving?_

He’d done so well, keeping up with him for hours and still having the strength left to resist him. Katakuri had gotten so caught up in the moment, so caught up in the thrill of their battle for dominance, that he’d forgotten everything the rookie had gone through before this. It really was a miracle that it was only showing now.

Katakuri laid him down on his back on the mass of solidified mochi, willing it to form a flat surface for him to rest on. Luffy was shivering, fingers clawing at Katakuri’s hand and the mochi beneath him as his breath came in uneven pants. He was still hard, painfully so if the redness was any indicator, but it was obvious that his energy was running out.

Katakuri could still use him, could still pin him down and have him however he wanted him, but he found the drive to do it had completely disappeared. He already knew Luffy wouldn’t give in to him; what would be the point of pushing him even further?

Luffy let out an agonized wail, writhing on the table. His hand came down between his legs, fingers sliding inside himself and searching around, but he was clumsy, unsure.

Katakuri remembered how he’d been struggling to get off earlier, his rubber flesh preventing him from getting the pressure he needed to get over that last little hill. There were ways to solve that problem, but he’d have to convince Luffy to let him do it.

That meant he’d be basically throwing the lesson to the wind, conceding the point and giving Luffy authority where he by rights had none. Would it really be worth it? Should he reward him for having made it this far, or punish him for refusing to submit when he’d lost?

All it took was one look at the rookie’s sweat-soaked, shivering body, and Katakuri’s mind was made up. “Strawhat, I can help you.”

Luffy was barely clinging to consciousness, “ _Gaah_ …no…just go back…go back to what… _hah_ …to what you were doing…”

“You’re not going to get it like that. Let me help you.”

“ _No!_ I’m fine, I just… _aaaah!_ ” Another frustrated wail as he gave up on his ass and gripped his shaft instead, but even that wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

“ _Strawhat_.”

He finally opened his eyes, cracking them open to spread Katakuri with an exhausted, questioning look.

When Katakuri spoke again, his voice was quiet. “Please, Luffy. Just let me help you.”

One heavy breath in, let out in a slow exhale. “Okay.”

And that was it.

Luffy didn’t resist him when he reached for him again, and he didn’t try to take control when Katakuri held him open to slide inside of him once more. There was a single, choked cry when he bottomed out, but other than that Luffy was silent as he moved him around.

Katakuri brushed a hand through Luffy’s hair, pushing it out of his face so he could see his eyes as he gently thrust inside of him. Something deep in his gut was relieved when he saw the fire still there, a few cinders compared to the furious heat it had been before but still very much present.

_You’re doing so well…you’re so close now, you’ve come so far, just give me a little more…_

Another wave of shivers wracked Luffy, the rookie’s entire body shaking. “It hurts…it hurts, just…don’t stop… _don’t stop_ …”

“Yes” he promised, the words out before he even realized he’d said them. “Yes, I’ve got you. Just relax, Luffy. I’ve got you.”

He pressed down on the rookie’s stomach with two fingertips, tentative, searching. It took a few tries, but Luffy was responsive when he found what he was looking for, the rookie’s breath quickening once more and his head thunking down on the makeshift table.

He pushed a little harder, and was met with the odd resistance of his own cock through Luffy’s flesh. He could feel the pressure of his fingers just below his tip, an undeniably weird sensation as Luffy’s rubber skin yielded easily beneath his touch.

He pulled back a bit to slide his hand around the rookie’s waist, carefully lifting his back up to secure his fingers beneath him. With one thumb pressed firmly to Luffy’s sweet spot, he’d be able to hold him still and keep the pressure where he needed it.

Faster, faster, Katakuri picked up speed as Luffy clung to his hand, the rookie’s legs falling loose to his sides as he was fucked. His eyes were squeezed shut, features relaxed and mouth open as he let Katakuri take care of him.

He was _gorgeous_ , all black hair and bruised body and battered fighting spirit. Katakuri almost couldn’t believe he was actually there; he looked like something out of a legend, powerful and perfect even as he lay bloody on a table in the middle of the ruins of the mirror world.

_Was he really there?_

Katakuri was seized with a sudden, panicked thought, unexpected fear settling heavy in his chest and leaving an acrid taste on his tongue. Luffy had changed everything for him, skewed his entire worldview on its head, showed him that there was a _chance._ Katakuri would never forget what Luffy had done to him…but would the rookie even remember him?

The thought seared him, touching on a deep-seated worry; he had to know. “Luffy?”

Bleary eyes opened, searching around without latching on to anything. “ _Haah….hah?_ ”

“Do something…for me?” It was getting harder for Katakuri to breathe now as he struggled to reign himself in, knowing he was nearing his limit but still desperate to keep going. He wasn’t ready to give the rookie up, wasn’t ready to leave Luffy’s warmth for the cold world outside.

“ _Haah…hah…_ ” Luffy still didn’t fully acknowledge him, gaze unfocused as his head lolled around and his chest heaved.

Closer, closer, losing his control piece by piece. _God_ , he wasn’t ready to let him go. “Luffy, say…my name…”

_Say you’ll remember me_.

For a moment, he thought Luffy wouldn’t hear him. Even though the rookie was so close, right beneath him, he felt unreachable. The sun in the sky, the unbreakable man, the legend that he’d only ever get a short glimpse at before he sailed on and away forever.

_You’ve changed so much for me. Everything. Please._

_Don’t forget about me._

“Ka…ta…” came the words, on the ends of a harsh inhale. Luffy’s eyes rolled upwards and his head thunked back as he fought to retain consciousness, but he was back up a moment later. “Kata… _kuri_ …”

Those few breathy syllables, given willingly at the end of a long and drawn-out battle, sent more satisfaction through his veins than the rookie’s submission ever could have. He leaned in as far as he could, bearing down hard on Luffy as he fought to keep their eyes locked, his hips pistoning uncontrollably. All the while, Luffy took the onslaught without complaint, laying back and _looking_ at him, actually seeing him, his lips still silently forming his name.

_You’re magnificent_ , Katakuri wanted to say, but he couldn’t, because his breath was stolen from him as his hips stuttered. He felt his restraint fail him, blackness closing in on the edges of his vision as he shuddered and _came_ , hard enough to seize up his entire body and have him gasping, struggling to breathe through the convulsions that wracked him.

As his hand clenched hard around Luffy’s body, the rookie came with him, in a choked gasp that couldn’t have been very loud but still seemed to echo in the still air.

The world fell away in the next few moments, Katakuri reveling in these last seconds that he had with Luffy. The rookie’s flesh was burning hot in his hand, his insides warm and soft and _real_ as they clung to him. He was alive, he was breathing, he was here and Luffy was _his_ and they still had time until reality crashed in and pulled them apart.

He was alive, and everything was okay because _Luffy would remember him_.

 

The air was frigid as they got dressed, biting at Katakuri’s skin as he searched for his belt. He had to crawl on his hands and knees to get to it once he spotted it, his left leg still useless. It would be a month-long recovery at the very least, and that wasn’t even taking to account the bed rest his chest wound would land him in.

A pleased sound came from the other corner of the shrine as Luffy located his pants, the rookie standing up to slide his feet into them and shimmy them up his legs. He’d recovered far faster than Katakuri had after their final round, exhaustion melting off of him in a matter of minutes. He was now in full rush mode, dashing around the shrine to find his sash, shirt, and hat before he had to run off to meet his crew.

Katakuri felt even more tired just watching him. He still had energy in him, but after all this time going dry, sex took more out of him than fighting did. He’d been the one using haki and his ability the whole time, anyway.

His thoughts had already drifted away, to the future and just how he’d explain the rookie’s escape to his mother, when Luffy let out a very odd noise from across the room.

When Katakuri looked over, the rookie was standing still in a corner, hands on his sash as he prepared to tie it around his waist. His face was screwed up, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. He stood on one leg, then the other, then bent over forward, before standing up straight and making another weird face.

When Katakuri realized what was bothering him, he couldn’t help himself. He laughed out loud, a sharp bark that rang out in the emptiness.

_Even if he did have me begging instead of him,_ Katakuri thought amusedly, _in the end, he’s the one walking away stuffed with my cum_.

“It’s not funny,” Luffy complained, standing with his legs close together. His hat was another few steps away, but he didn’t seem eager to move around. “It’s _weird_. How do I get rid of it?”

“You don’t,” Katakuri told him, putting all of his dwindling reserves of energy into coming across as serious. By now, he’d earned the right to fuck with the rookie a little. “It’s just going to stay that way. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Aww, that sucks,” he said dejectedly. A moment later, his eyes lit up, like a beacon, like the sun. “You could do the mouth thing again, right now! Just lick it out!”

Katakuri swore he was going to hear ‘ _do the mouth thing again_ ’ in his nightmares. Strawhat had to have demanded it at least a dozen times in just the short hour they’d been together. “No.”

The rookie looked genuinely disappointed. “Why _not_?”

_Because I’m a normal human with normal human limits, you insatiable animal._ “Because I beat you, so I get to decide whether I should or not, and I’ve decided that I shouldn’t.”

“Then _I’m_ going to beat you!”

Katakuri leveled a fond smirk down at him. “You’ll have to come back to do that, Strawhat.”

That made him pause for a second, eyes going to a clock visible through one of the nearby mirrors, but a split-second later he brightened once more. “Okay…I’ll come back! I’m gonna have you, and _you’ll_ have to do what _I_ want!”

_I’ll come back._

Hearing those words spoken aloud gave him a thrill victory alone never had. Katakuri was certain that if they ever crossed paths again, Luffy would be able to defeat him. Even now he had to wonder if things had gone a little differently, the rookie might have managed to come out on top…but he couldn’t let him know that. “ _If_ you beat me.”

“I’m _gonna_!”

Katakuri felt his smirk grew into a full-fledged, sharp-fanged smile. “Very well. I look forward to seeing you again…Strawhat Luffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Luffy waited until I got off work, abducted me in an alleyway, stole my purse, beat me half to death, then did it again every day for the almost two months it took me to write this.
> 
> I am never writing NSFW Luffy ever again. Asexual!Luffy, TAKE ME BACK! I LOVE YOU BABY, AND I'M READY TO COME HOME!


	13. Defeat (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried three times to post this now, AO3 please it's important I swear

They’d known he was coming. After the news came that Kaido had fallen and Blackbeard had fled, there had been no doubt in any of their minds.

They knew he’d be strong. He’d have to be, after defeating a beast like Kaido.

But none of them could have known just _how_ strong he’d be.

 

Big Mom’s unconscious body had created a massive furrow in the ground, tearing up the landscape for nearly half a mile. The trail of carnage ended at the newly-rebuilt and now newly-wrecked Whole Cake Chateau, and judging by the enormous chunk that had been smashed out of it, Big Mom had hit it head-on.

The sounds of fighting were far away, but slowly coming closer. When Strawhat’s ship had first been sighted on their western border, their matriarch had been overcome with blood-fury, immediately flying out to face him herself. She hadn’t listened to their warnings, hadn’t even paused to take Perospero with her as she usually did.

She’d paid the price for it now. The Charlotte siblings were all gathered around her, their sense of absolute shock only diluted by rising fear as Strawhat’s forces drew ever nearer.

Totland was surrounded by his fleet. Strawhat’s numbers were no match for theirs, a mere several thousand to their several hundred thousand, but every pirate in his army was a strong, seasoned veteran. In contrast, a vast majority of their fighters were homies, and with Big Mom out of the count they were worse than useless.

Katakuri had been the last to arrive, having come from his domain far to the east. He stood with his brothers and sisters, looking down at the unconscious body of the woman that had been an undefeatable presence in their lives since before many of them could remember.

His siblings looked to him for guidance. As the next strongest member of the family, he was their best hope of defense. They remembered how Luffy had barely escaped him with his life before, jumping out of the mirror more dead than alive and only surviving with the help of his crewmates.

Even if Big Mom had failed, they could still rely on him, the one who had always stood between them and danger. He was their rock, their unyielding trump card, the one who’d never lost and never would.

Another building toppled on the western shore of the island, dust cloud rising as it was first slashed to pieces then charred and pummeled. Luffy clearly wasn’t satisfied with just the defeat of an emperor, his commanders clearing the way for him to advance ever further to his true goal.

“I’m coming for you!” Luffy roared in the distance. “ _Katakuri!_ ”

“Well,” Katakuri said, facing his siblings with his arms crossed and his feet planted, an air of absolute finality in his voice. “We’re fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Katakuri. You're fucked.


	14. Defeat (Bonus #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon! A little hard to come up with, considering how I’ve pretty much exhausted all the canon scenes between Katakuri and Luffy for content, but here we go!
> 
> This takes place several years after the first Defeat bonus, and it’s LuKata because I promised myself I was never writing bottom!Luffy ever again.

When it was all said and done, and Luffy’s body had stopped shifting and morphing into odd caricatures of humanity, Katakuri was left facing an upright man that was more or less his size.

“So you finally found a way to distribute the air equally?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Luffy’s proud grin.

The grin faltered for a second, but returned before Katakuri had a chance to comment on it. “Yeah! It kept sliding to places I didn’t want it, but Zoro and Sanji helped me push it around until it was even.”

It had to have been a difficult task; every form Luffy had presented to him had been unbalanced in some way, either through massive extremities or an inflated upper body. The closest Luffy had ever gotten to dispersing the air equally underneath his skin had been his Snakeman transformation, but they’d given up on that after Luffy’s oversized hands had prevented him from managing some of the…finer points of their meetings.

The form standing in front of him looked similar enough to Snakeman, with a thick wreath of smoke around his neck and black swirls of haki curling around his arms and chest, but the gigantic fingers were distinctly absent. Luffy was still quite a bit shorter than him, perhaps four meters tall to his five, but comparatively that was an easy difference to manage.

Luffy looked up at him, eyes shining, grin bigger than ever. “So it works?”

Katakuri took another moment to study him, looking for wayward air or any hint of distortion along Luffy’s long, sleek body. He was suspicious enough of the success, considering how much Luffy had struggled with it as recently as their last meeting, but he couldn’t see so much as a hair that looked out of place.

“Very well,” Katakuri allowed. “It works.”

“So I can top?”

He’d known the question was coming. A few meetings ago, Katakuri had put his foot down in regards to Luffy topping, citing the fact that he hadn’t been able to walk correctly for almost a month after the man’s latest attempt. It turned out that though Luffy was made of malleable rubber, and though air was easy to push around, air and rubber covered in haki was a _terrible_ combination.

And he was fond of Luffy, he really was, but being unable to separate himself from the man for almost three hours was enough to test anyone’s patience.

He’d promised, no, _sworn_ that he’d never let Luffy try to do that again. It had stung his ego more than it had physically hurt him, and watching the common citizens of Totland express pity for his injuries had been nothing short of agonizing.

But the memory of Luffy looming over him, all that incredible strength brought to bear, had lasted quite a bit longer than the pain. And it _did_ seem like he’d gotten the air-pocket issue under control…

Luffy was reaching for him before Katakuri had even realized he was going to relent, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he pulled his sized-up body close against Katakuri’s. He was just the right shape at this height, melding against him like they’d been made for each other.

“Alright, Luffy,” Katakuri found himself saying, looking down at the man that seemed to best him in everything they did, “Go ahead, I’m yours.”

 

If he hadn’t happened to have rolled his head to one side to get a breath of fresh air as Luffy worked him over, he never would have seen it. He almost didn’t make note of it at first, too used to seeing it from their previous meetings.

 _Almost_.

“Luffy, why is your foot swollen?”

A muttered swear, followed by shifting as Luffy moved around from his position laying on top of Katakuri. The foot in question was now out of his line of sight, but not before he saw the spot ripple and begin to travel up Luffy’s leg.

“Luffy, don’t try to hide. I saw it, your foot was swollen.”

“No it wasn’t,” Luffy insisted, moving his foot back to where it had been. It had returned to its normal size, but considering how he’d already watched Luffy push the air around, that was hardly convincing evidence.

He wasn’t about to just let him get away with it, either. “Luffy…was that a pocket of air?”

“Ah…yeah. It’s small, though. Don’t worry about it.” The lazily-scissoring fingers inside of Katakuri abruptly picked up speed, massaging him in a clear attempt at distraction.

The pressure was pleasant, and Katakuri allowed himself a few moments to appreciate it, but Luffy wasn’t going to win him over that easily. “Funny. I distinctly remember you saying you solved that little issue, _completely_.”

The movement stopped altogether, Luffy letting out a frustrated huff. “I did! I got rid of it!”

As amusing as it was to watch Luffy try to pull off a lie, Katakuri was unimpressed with the attempt. “So what was that, then?”

“Well…I mean, I didn’t get rid of _all_ of it…”

Luffy’s half-hearted attempts at evasion were beginning to get on his nerves. Katakuri sat up despite Luffy’s protests, peering over him to examine his body for odd bulges, but he couldn’t see any. The man’s limbs were just as even and proportional as they had been when Katakuri had first looked him over, but he _knew_ he’d seen air in Luffy’s foot. “So there’s still an uneven spot?”

“Yeah…”

_If there was still air…but he couldn’t see it…_

When he spoke next, Katakuri’s voice was distinctly accusatory. “Luffy…where are you keeping the extra air?”

The moment that dragged on before Luffy answered him was damning. Katakuri already knew what he was going to say, already knew what Luffy had done with the extra air, but he was giving him one last chance to get himself out of this. If he apologized, admitted to what he’d done, and offered that they switch, Katakuri would forgive him.

In classic Luffy style, he took that chance and threw it out the window. “But if it’s just a _little_ bigger, it wouldn’t hurt that bad, right?”

“ _I swear to god, Luffy-”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should rename this collection from "Mochi and Rubber" to "Mochi and the Bullshit He Has to Deal With"


	15. Mine (Luffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the latest episode…I’m feeling soulmate!AU again…

“We have to go back.”

Nami looked at him as if he’d just stated that he planned to run straight into a group of the strongest, most pissed-off pirates in the New World, which was probably because he just done exactly that. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

He was resolute. “No. We need to go back.”

“We cannot hope to defeat them,” Pedro said from behind him, and Brook and Chopper added their fervent agreement. “The shorter path to the ship may be through the city, but it cannot have taken them long to recover from the collapse. They’re likely mobilizing as we speak-”

“Which means all their strongest fighters are going to be  _right there_ ,” Nami finished, gesturing with a wide sweep of her arm towards the cream-drenched town behind them. “And that means that  _we_  should be as far away as fucking possible!”

It made sense, of course. Nami always made sense, always knew all the possible courses to take and knew which one was the best for them.

But everyone made mistakes, and right now, she couldn’t be more wrong if she tried. “You don’t understand. I need to go back.”

Nami’s frustrated screech was ear-splitting. “I can’t fucking believe you’re doing this  _now_! You could not have picked a worse goddamn time to-”

“Why?”

The question came from Jinbei, who’d been merely observing up to this point. His tone wasn’t angry or accusatory…merely curious.

“Because,” Luffy said, simply. “ _He’s_  back there...”

_The world falling away beneath his feet, cracking loud as an earthquake as it collapsed._

_The screams of the doomed, tumbling through the empty air._

_The rush of wind in his ears as he plummeted towards earth._

_And above all, a deep voice bellowing, calling his name as if it had known him all his life._

“...and he’s  _mine_.”


	16. 20 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two decades since the events of Whole Cake Island.

The walls of the massive structure rumbled once more, shuddering alarmingly, and the nervous tittering of the crowd grew ever louder.

The Charlotte siblings guarding the dome held their ground, spread out in a ring surrounding it with weapons drawn, but several of the older ones exchanged uneasy glances. Oven’s fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, steam rising in a steady mist from his fingers, and Smoothie’s grip around her sword had noticeably tightened.

“D’you think…” one citizen began, but trailed off, not quite brave enough to voice what they were all thinking. Muttered reassurances rose around the man, but they didn’t have the fervor they’d once had.

There was no reason to doubt Lord Katakuri, of course. He’d kept them safe for decades, bravely facing the Pirate King whenever he came to renegotiate the terms of the Charlottes’ surrender. It was unthinkable to believe he’d fail now.

But as the dome shook under the force it struggled to contain, and Charlotte siblings looked nervously at the Pirate King’s ship anchored at the docks, faith was harder and harder to come by for the citizens of Totland. 

 

“-so then I punched him, right in the face, and  _boom!”_

Luffy swung his arm around to demonstrate the effect, his massive haki-covered fist slamming into Katakuri’s mochi golem hard enough to send it flying into the opposite wall. It splattered at the impact, but not before it left another massive crack in the already-battered building. 

“I see,” Katakuri acknowledged, examining the contents of the box Luffy had handed him as he reclined back against a shattered piece of ceiling. The red-glazed donut looked gorgeous, with several intricate flower designs neatly penned on top, but the caramel one smelled like heaven. 

He eventually settled on a pastel green one in the middle, savoring the cool taste of mint as Luffy chattered on. 

“You should’ve seen them! This guy was crazy, saying the fruit only belonged to him and nobody else could taste it, but Sanji was really pissed because he thinks all food belongs to everybody, so he kicked his ass and we had a party!”

Katakuri gestured to the donuts. “I’m assuming he made these, then?”

Luffy looked over at him, blinding him with a wide smile. “Yeah! He says you should be really thankful, because you tried to kill him and he’ll never forgive you, but he just felt like making donuts today, but he wanted people to enjoy them and he says I don’t take time to enjoy stuff, and he knows  _you_  really enjoy donuts, so he said to just bring them to you and also to tell you that you better eat them all or else!”

“Or else, what?” Katakuri pressed, amused. Luffy’s cook had certainly turned into a formidable fighter, based on what he’d seen in the most recent newspapers, but he doubted the man was a match for him. Katakuri hadn’t exactly been just sitting around these past few decades, either. 

Luffy seemed to be done with his story, hopping down from his makeshift rubble platform and making his way over to Katakuri. That was likely for the best, because Katakuri wasn’t sure how much more ‘reenacting’ the building could take. “He said to eat them all, or else he’ll drag you back with us and  _make_  you eat them!”

“Is that so,” Katakuri murmured, propping his knee up so Luffy could sit down on his hip and lean back against his upraised leg. 

“Hey,” Luffy said, suddenly insistent. “You  _should_  come back with me. It doesn’t have to be for a while…maybe even just a few weeks. You never leave this place, and there’s still so much  _left_  out there!”

For all the years he’d had, and all the strength he’d gained, Luffy still failed to grasp some of the most basic concepts of life. Without Big Mom as a figurehead and a leader, Katakuri had stepped up in her place. Many of his siblings had been freed from their duties, but the eldest of them knew the part they’d had in shaping this empire. 

Power had to be held. Control had to be maintained. Peace had to be kept. Twenty years had done much to turn their little corner of the world into the paradise it had claimed to be before, but it wasn’t enough.

And no matter how often Luffy came to visit him, and no matter often they ‘renegotiated’ his surrender, Katakuri knew it would never be enough. Luffy was freedom, was sunshine and fast winds and the smell of salt on a sun-kissed day, and he made him want to throw caution to the wind and  _run_ , but there was always something holding him back. 

He was  _tired_.

He was always tired, nowadays. Decades of pushing himself farther and farther beyond his limits, years of scrambling to hold together an empire based on the cravings of a madwoman, and now the stress of raising his younger siblings to accept the world around them had worn him down. 

He loved Luffy’s visits, of course. They were a rush of fresh air, a warm hug and a familiar grin that brought him back to the days when he’d dreamed of having something for himself. The sweets he brought were exotic masterpieces, works of art he couldn’t get even in Totland, and his stories of adventure were far more wild and vivid than what the newspapers told. 

But in the end, they were only visits, and Katakuri knew that a few rare tastes of Strawhat was all he was allowed to have. The whole world loved the man; it was greedy of him to think he could ever have as much of Luffy as he wanted to. 

“ _Hey_ ,” Luffy frowned, sitting up and crossing his arms. “You’re not listening to me!”

“You’ve worn me out, Strawhat,” Katakuri gasped, rolling to his side in mock surrender. Luffy leaped up before he was overturned, throwing him a petulant glare for being knocked out of his favorite spot, and Katakuri hid his grin at the sight. 

“Ha, ha,” Luffy pouted, kicking at his arm to get him to turn back over. “C’mon, get up.”

“I can’t. You’re the victor once more. I beg you, great Pirate King, please have mercy.” 

“Get up, you big lazy mochi!”

Katakurl lay there for another minute, keeping his smile trapped beneath his arm before Luffy finally reached down to get a good grip on him and flipped him with ease. When Katakuri lowered his hand, Luffy was kicking away the rubble that he’d using to prop his head up, sitting down in its place. 

Luffy pulled him up so Katakuri’s head was resting in his lap, sliding his fingers down through his hair to hold his face. 

“I like you better without the scarf,” he said, rubbing a thumb against a sharpened incisor. “These are so cool, anyway. Dunno why people are stupid.”

Katakuri closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to bask in the feeling. “The citizens are getting used to it. It scared them, at first, but in a few more years no one will remember how it was before.”

Luffy didn’t answer. When Katakuri opened his eyes, the man was looming over him, upside down and larger than life.

“I’m gonna win you, someday,” Luffy said softly, his normally vibrant features still and serious. “You don’t gotta do this to yourself. I want you, and I’m gonna fight for you, and I’m gonna show you that there’s a whole big world out there just  _waiting_ for us.”

In the face of that somber, determined look, Katakuri was taken back to that day so many years ago when they’d truly clashed wills. Luffy had beaten him with sheer resilience, tearing down his walls and leaving him bruised and bleeding on the ground as a different man.

Luffy had won that fight, once. 

Perhaps, if given the chance, he could win it again.

“Oh, and yeah, please finish your donuts,” Luffy added sheepishly. “Sanji said he’d kick my ass if you didn’t eat all of them.”

 That got a laugh out of him, a deep, hearty sound that echoed around the wrecked room. Strawhat had a way of drawing those out of him, just as he had a way of drawing everything out of him, with time. 

“Do me a favor, Luffy.”

“Yeah?”

“Never change.”

Luffy smiled, a slice of the sun. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by a work created by whipbogard on Tumblr, and it can be found here on their blog: http://whipbogard.tumblr.com/post/176338824636/artblock-is-still-here-but-so-is-katalu
> 
> Go check it out if you haven't seen it, their art is amazing!


	17. Mine 2 (Katakuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more of that Soulmate!AU.

Fury, pulsing in his veins.

_Fools. Idiots. Worthless morons. Their one task was to distract the others so I could handle him, and they failed_.

Guilt, prickling beneath his skin.

_He fell. He fell, and I couldn’t catch him._

Impatience, twitching in his flesh.

_He should be here. He has to come here. Why isn’t he here?_

And above all, need, pounding in his head, his heart, his entire being.

_His eyes were so bright, his voice was so strong, his will was…so delicious_.

The anxiety of separation was already settling in. Strawhat had fallen alongside the rest of them, as well as the Vinsmoke brat who’d dodged his shot, but neither of them had been found amongst the town’s wreckage.

He had to have escaped. Nothing so petty as a few thousand tons of falling castle could have taken out a man such as him. Katakuri had sent nearly an entire army after Bege, and just as many men after Strawhat’s crew, but he’d made it very well known that he planned on dealing with the man himself.

“Hey,” one of the soldiers whispered, halfway across the ship. “Do you think Mama’s already-”

_Lightning_. His mind’s eye showed him a massive bolt splitting the sky.

“-killed them, or is she not-”

The whole world was white for a blinding second as lightning cracked across the heavens. It was an insane, unnaturally massive strike; only Zeus could have produced such a thing.

Worry spiked in his mind. The castle was one thing, but Mama was a force matched by few, and she would care nothing for any bond between them. She’d slaughtered Smoothie’s mate years before, leaving his sister a shell of the woman she’d once been, and he knew that fate might very well await him if Strawhat was unlucky.

But the warmth curling in his gut, only having grown since he’d first heard his mate’s voice, shuddered and spread. As Perospero gloated to Strawhat’s captive crew about their victory, Katakuri’s gaze had been drawn with laser focus to a single point between the forest and the beach.

_He’s coming_ , he realized, his blood singing at the thought. Perhaps his crew had been wiped out, perhaps his allies had been burnt to cinders, but he had survived and he was  _close_.

One moment, the shore was empty, anticipation a rising thrill in his very bones.

The next moment, he was  _here_ , and Katakuri had never been more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that every time I watch a new episode of the anime, I get on a KataLu soulmate kick. Keep 'em coming, Toei.


	18. Conquered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Defeat AU. Warning for noncon, though it's not explicit. It is pretty dark, though.
> 
> Katakuri defeats Luffy, but this time, he isn't so willing to just let him go.

“Strip.”

The dawning realization in Luffy’s features was delicious to see. His widened eyes, quickened breath, and fingers sunk into the ground all spoke of a man who knew the consequences of his actions but was still terrified to face them.

That was too bad. “I said _strip_. Or I’ll do it for you, and I think we both know you’re not going to like that.”

Luffy choked out something in response, but Katakuri wasn’t listening. He was already turning around, snapping the clasp on his belt and tearing it out of its loops. The thing broke in his hands, buckle crumbling and rendering it useless, but he didn’t have it in him to give a shit.

His scarf was the next to go, ripped from his shoulders and tossed to the ground where it landed with a wet _smack_. It was obviously ruined, shredded and soaked through with blood, but he didn’t care about that either. He had a backup stored inside himself if he needed it.

His jacket followed soon after as he shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. He’d given Luffy enough time to get undressed, now; if the little bitch still had clothes on when he turned back around, he was going to regret it.

When Katakuri did turn back, it was to be greeted by the sight of a naked Luffy, clutching his shoulders and shivering in the cold air. The brat’s clothes were laying next to him on the floor, but there was one thing missing.

“Take the hat off.”

Luffy winced, hands clenching tighter around his shoulders. His signature straw hat was hanging by a strap around his neck, seemingly the one thing he wasn’t willing to part with.

Katakuri was in no mood to be disobeyed. “ _Take the fucking hat off_.”

A wailing cry, trailing off into bitter, wracking sobs. Hot tears splashing on the cold ground.

The _thump_ of straw as it hit stone.

Luffy crumpled to the floor as soon as the hat left his hand, his legs collapsing beneath him and leaving him a heaving, shuddering mess at Katakuri’s feet.

Katakuri left him there as he scouted around for a flat piece of rubble or undamaged tile. The size difference would be too much to manage without something to prop Luffy up, and it wasn’t like the brat could run away from him, anyway.

True to the scale of their battle, there wasn’t a single piece of mirror-world wall near them that hadn’t already been smashed to bits. Katakuri was forced to make do with the largest fragment he could find. The jagged sides were enough to slice through Luffy’s rubber flesh if he wasn’t careful, but that was Luffy’s problem.

When he returned, Luffy was waiting exactly where he left him, curled up into a ball on the ground. He didn’t seem to sense Katakuri coming, his eyes glazed over and his breathing ragged, but when Katakuri picked him up he let out a blood-curdling shriek.

The noise, and its unexpectedness, was enough to make him wince. Katakuri closed his grip tighter around Luffy, haki-hardened fingers digging into the dripping wound in his stomach, and the scream trailed off into a heavy, pained panting.

Katakuri carried him over to the makeshift table and tossed him down on it, summoning mochi to fill up the walls around them. “On your hands and knees.”

Luffy shuddered, choking back what might have been another bout of tears, but he obeyed. He didn’t seem to have full control of his limbs, shivering so hard as he turned himself over that he slipped several times before finally holding and presenting his back and bare ass.

The mochi beneath his hands bubbled, and Luffy let out a high-pitched cry as his arms sank in almost up to the shoulders. He sat back on his knees, tugging as hard as he could, but in his weakened state all he could do was stretch.

“I said hands and knees, you little bitch. _Bend over_.” Katakuri still had plenty left in him to hand out another beating if Luffy kept trying to resist him. He didn’t owe the brat anything; Luffy was lucky he was even bothering to give him orders.

Luffy winced at his tone, abandoning his pathetic attempt to break free and pressing his face against the mochi table. He was still shivering, legs visibly shaking as he fought to keep them still, but he’d leaned forward and his naked ass was pushed high in the air.

_That’s more fucking like it._

Katakuri’s hands went to his zipper.

 

Luffy’s face was a reddish smear, the tears tracking down his face mixing with the blood spattering his skin to horrific effect. His whole body was shaking, curled up into a ball and trying to disappear into the floor, but it only took a single narrow-eyed look from Katakuri for him to spread himself out again.

_The brat’s learning_. Luffy seemed to have finally figured out that his resistance only led to more pain, but that didn’t matter to Katakuri. Fucking Luffy when he was fighting back was just as satisfying as fucking Luffy when he’d given up, and the only difference was saving them both a little time.

“On your back.”

A pained look.

“You think I’m fucking done with you?”

Luffy’s legs clamped together, thighs tightly closed but shivering uncontrollably. He rolled onto his back but it was only to try to crawl away, his frantic, horrified gaze still locked on Katakuri.

A boot slammed straight into his gut stopped him, forcing him into the ground hard enough to crack it. Luffy’s hands came up to push at the foot planted on his stomach, but it was useless; Katakuri pressed down harder just to watch him struggle.

It was a pathetic sight, and it eased some deep ache inside of him that demanded payment for all the times Luffy had dodged his attacks or sought to disarm him. It felt good to crush that insolence beneath him, to feel soft flesh give under his heel as Luffy gasped for air.

Katakuri leaned in. “You better hope I’m not done with you. You better fucking _pray_ that I’m not done with you. Because the second I get tired of you, I’m going to walk out of here and slaughter your _entire fucking crew_.”

He saw the shriek coming before he’d even finished speaking, but a hand slapped over Luffy’s mouth kept it from being too loud. Luffy’s fingers came up to tear at his glove, tears streaking down his face as he moaned into his palm.

“What are you crying about? Didn’t you know this was going to happen?” Katakuri lifted his foot only to push down harder with his palm, closing his grip tighter over Luffy’s face until all he could see was one terrified, bloodshot eye peering at him through his fingers. “Did you think I _forgot_?”

More muffled screaming, Luffy clawing at the back of his hand as he struggled to break free

_Guess he didn’t learn after all_. Katakuri pulled him up by his face, lifting him several inches off the ground before slamming him back down with enough force to crack the stone. “You think resisting is going to help now? You think that won’t make me lose interest in you _faster_?”

Luffy went still, realization seeming to sink into him as his one visible eye widened.

“That’s right. Keep fighting me, see what happens when I _really_ get annoyed.” If Luffy’s allies weren’t dead already, they would be the moment he got to them. Hell, it wouldn’t be too difficult to take a mirror with him to track them down; that way, Luffy would have a front-row seat to watch from as everyone he cared about was torn to pieces.

Luffy didn’t blink, his eye focused helplessly, hopelessly, up at Katakuri. His face was still wet, his body still shivering, but Katakuri could feel the brat’s lips moving against his palm. The voice that came out was garbled, choked off by the tight press of leather, but it sounded like he’d stopped screaming.

That was…unexpected. No matter how much he’d threatened him before, Luffy hadn’t seemed to be affected by it, but for whatever reason this was getting to him. “Got something to say, bitch?”

A fresh wave of tears, welling up in those dark, dark eyes. This time, the words muffled by his palm were spoken in a whisper too soft to hear.

Katakuri couldn’t help but be curious. He pulled back, loosening his grip on Luffy’s face just enough to allow him to breathe.

“ _No_ ,” was the word Luffy gasped out, his voice rough. “No, god, don’t hurt them, you can’t hurt them-”

Katakuri laughed. “You think you get a say in this?”

“No, no, god no, don’t touch them-”

It was nice to finally hit a nerve. Katakuri relished the feeling of power, drinking in the sight of Luffy’s tear-stained, frantic expression beneath him. The brat had caused him no end of trouble during their fight, from refusing to stay down to ruining his merienda, and it felt beyond good to see him suffer for it.

Fucking him had been great, of course, Luffy’s body stretching to accommodate his size in a way he didn’t hesitate to make use of, but Katakuri was an opportunist. He recognized a chance to wring more out of him when he saw it.

He pressed a fingertip into the hollow of Luffy’s throat, enjoying how the brat had to grasp it with both hands to keep from being choked. “I’ll tell you what, little bitch. I’ll make you a little deal. You got four crewmembers here, right?”

Luffy hesitated, but he didn’t have a choice, and Katakuri could see that he knew that. A moment later, he nodded.

“Well, I’ve got some time to kill.” Katakuri pointed to a nearby clock, visible through one of the few unbroken mirrors on the wall. “It’s around seven now. You keep me entertained until eight, and I won’t kill one of your crewmates. Keep me entertained until nine, that’s two crewmates I won’t kill. Another hour, another corpse I don’t drag back to Whole Cake Island. Think you can do that?”

Luffy’s eyes were wide, his bruised body shaking. With all the abuse he’d already taken, it didn’t look like he had four hours of life left in him, not even to speak of four hours of hard, merciless fucking.

That didn’t matter to Katakuri. If the brat cared about his crew, he’d take the deal. If not… “It won’t be hard to find them. I know exactly where they’re headed, remember? And I doubt any of them can put up half the fight you did.”

A choked cry, then a single, silent nod. Luffy wasn’t stupid; he recognized that his crew wouldn’t stand a chance.

Katakuri felt a grin twist at the side of his mouth. Having Luffy the first time had only made him hungrier for another taste, and he had so much time to make up for. He reached for brat again, clamping down around his waist with ruthless force as he picked him up once more.

This was going to be fun.

 

Four hours, and three minutes. Barely enough time to be safe, but a deal was a deal.

Katakuri tugged his zipper back up, plunging a hand into his own chest to root around for his spare scarf. He shook the remnants of mochi off the edges, then wrapped it around his face, taking a moment to make sure it sat comfortably on his shoulders.

His limbs were loose, his movements easy, and the tight knots that had built up in his lower back from dodging Strawhat’s punches had all wrung themselves out. When he reached for Mogura, it felt light in his hands, and even though the last ten hours had been filled with some of the greatest exertion of his life, he felt…refreshed, almost.

He supposed he had Luffy to thank for that, but annoyance still simmered beneath his skin.

Four hours, and three minutes. The captain had managed to save his crew.

That alone didn’t bother him. He’d made a deal, and Luffy had upheld his part, so Katakuri would uphold his own. But since he hadn’t been able to end his battle with Luffy in the traditional way, he was itching for a kill, and if all of the Strawhats were off the table…that didn’t leave him with many options.

Capone wouldn’t be hard to corner, and his whole crew was always conveniently right inside of him, so he could hardly call that a challenge. The rabbit mink hadn’t posed him any trouble earlier, so he didn’t see any reason to bother chasing down the Strawhat’s ship to waste his time on just her. The other mink had taken himself out for them, Caesar had been recaptured, and the rest of Luffy’s crew was untouchable to him.

That left only the traitorous Sun Pirates and their captain, the filthy, lying, son-of-a-bitch Jinbei. The crew themselves had disappeared before the wedding, so he’d probably have to follow them to Fishman Island to hunt them all down. They‘d hardly be a threat, but the thought of all the time he’d have to spend underwater in the next few weeks irked him.

_Who else was there? There has to be others._ His siblings would have been trying to eliminate their enemies as well, and he’d gotten a denden call informing him that the Germa had been slaughtered, but an attack of this magnitude hadn’t been carried out without allies. The Germa themselves had a few nations pledge themselves to their cause, but none of them were nearby, and it was unlikely they’d stand against Mama even if they were.

Perhaps the Fishman Pirates were still around, hoping they could save their boss. Jinbei had been at the wedding, so he couldn’t have left with them-

Jinbei had been running with Luffy and the rest out of the forest, headed for the Strawhats’ ship.

_Jinbei had joined the Strawhat Pirates_.

Katakuri came to a halt, mid-stride, hands caught halfway between tugging his gloves back on.

_One hour for every Strawhat._

_Four hours. Four Strawhats._

Jinbei’s declaration ringing in his ears, his promise to follow Luffy as his new captain bellowed loud for all to hear.

_Four hours._

_Five Strawhats._

He felt a jagged grin stretching the scarred flesh of his mouth, dark anticipation rising under his skin. He could still hear Luffy’s breathing behind him, the boy having collapsed to the ground the moment he’d set him down.

Katakuri turned around, gazing downward to address Luffy from where he lay on the floor. “Congratulations. You’ve done well.”

The only response was ragged panting, but that was all he expected.

“You made it four hours. Four crewmembers saved. That’s quite the accomplishment, especially considering it’s _me_ you’ve saved them from.” Katakuri wouldn’t deny it; the brat really had managed to keep him interested for that long. There had been so much to explore with his rubber flesh, so much to enjoy in the easy way his body yielded beneath Katakuri’s hands, and the pent-up energy of over a decade without release had made him reach for Luffy time after time. The memories alone would be plenty to keep him satisfied for years to come.

More panting. Luffy was splayed out flat on his back, covered in bruises and cum, and with his eyes closed there was no indication he’d even heard Katakuri speak.

“It’s a shame, though. Four wasn’t quite enough.”

The breathing stopped.

Katakuri’s smile was razor-sharp, sadistic thrill thrumming in his veins. _God_ , how he lived for these moments. “A simple mistake. Entirely my fault, of course. I seem to have forgotten about your newest member.”

Luffy was undoubtedly awake now, but still he remained silent. Was he hoping that Katakuri would let him get away with it? Was he hoping for another deal, another chance to save his doomed ally?

A pity, that. Katakuri hated to be the bearer of bad news. “Well then, it seems I have some work to do.”

Luffy was on the ground one moment then in the air the next, a howl echoing in the massive room that was equal parts fury and terror.

Katakuri swatted him with the flat edge of his trident, sending him smashing back into the floor. He wasn’t interested in toying around with him anymore; he’d tested the limits of his ability, used him for every dirty fantasy he’d ever had, reduced a captain who’d sought to match him in battle into a wrecked whore leaking cum on the ground.

He’d seen all there was to see of Strawhat Luffy. The boy couldn’t entertain him for another five minutes, let alone another hour.

Katakuri turned back around, scanning the walls for anything that looked familiar. A mirror that led to Cacao Island would be ideal, since that was where the Strawhats were expecting to pick up Luffy. It was a shame that they wouldn’t be arriving for another few hours; he’d like to imagine the looks on their faces when he stepped out instead of their captain.

Luffy’s voice rose behind him. “No! Come back! I’ll do it! I’ll do another hour, whatever you want!”

Katakuri ignored him.

“I’ll give you anything, just don’t hurt him! Tell me what you want, I’ll do it!”

The screeching was beginning to irk him. For such a small person, Luffy could certainly make a lot of noise.

Katakuri looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Luffy crawling on his hands and knees, helpless agony etched into his face. “Don’t worry so much. I might not kill him.”

Hope, such a tiny flare, lit in his eyes-

“It could be any of them. I’ll just kill whoever I see first.”

“ _No!_ ”

Katakuri faced forward once more, mentally blocking out Luffy’s sobbed pleas as he searched for an unbroken mirror. Jam Island would do if he couldn’t find any that led to Cacao, or even Cheese Island was close enough to catch a ship from. It was entirely possible that his siblings had broken all the mirrors on Cacao to prevent Luffy from escaping to it, and he could applaud their caution even if it was causing him trouble now.

Scrabbling came from behind him as Luffy fought to keep up, but Katakuri’s long strides were taking him further and further away. Soon, the boy would be out of his mind altogether, little more than a few pleasant memories to tide him over during the nights.

He wondered how he’d kill whoever he came across as Luffy’s screams faded into the background. Mogura would make it easy enough, but perhaps that would be too quick. It would be better to suffocate them, to see the fear in their eyes as they-

“ _Please_.”

His feet stopped moving, more out of some striking sense of shock than his own volition.

“I’ll give you anything.” Luffy’s voice was so small, so weak, so far away. “Anything you want. I’ll do it. I won’t fight back. _Please_.”

Katakuri’s grip tightened around Mogura. The boy’s words were getting to him in a way that the sex hadn’t, the acknowledgement of his superiority soothing his ego and quelling his anger. By all rights Luffy should have been begging with him hours ago, but he hadn’t, and Katakuri had been forced to accept a wholly unsatisfying victory.

But this…

“I’m ready for whatever you ask. I’ll do anything. Just _please_ , don’t hurt them.”

…this was _nice_.

To his chagrin, Katakuri found himself seriously considering the boy’s offer. Sure, he’d already had him in all sense of the word, owning his body with punishing force and making certain that all who saw Luffy would know he’d been used. And sure, his family must be wondering where he was right now, when they knew he must’ve crushed the rookie ages ago.

And yet, this was a new avenue for him to explore. How would Luffy sound now, if he pinned him down and spread his legs apart to delve inside? How easily would he give now if he stretched him, held him open and took him once more? Would he moan? Would he hold on to him?

Would he _beg_?

…Would it be enough?

If he spent any more time with Luffy, there was a chance that Capone and the others would get away. His family was competent, but they relied heavily on him to fix their mistakes, and the fact that none of their enemies besides the Germa had been reported dead yet told Katakuri that there had been many mistakes.

Could he afford to face Mama without a mountain of corpses behind him? Could he afford the chance that he’d be shamed, called a failure, looked down on, or possibly even demoted?

The answer was easy. He’d fought for his reputation for far too long to give it up for one rookie, no matter how sweet that rookie promised to be. There was nothing to be done for it; it was simply a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

“It’s not enough, Luffy,” Katakuri told the boy. There wasn’t any softness in his tone, but there was regret. “Someone’s going to die. That’s the price. You knew it when you came here, and you know it now.”

The boy’s incredible will was worth acknowledgment, and Katakuri had faced plenty of captains before who’d clung to their own worthless pride rather than admit they’d been beaten. Strawhat was easily one of the greatest foes he’d ever faced, and he had to respect how Luffy had survived for so long against him both during their battle and after it.

But he had responsibilities as a Sweet Commander, to his family and to his mother’s empire. He’d offered a trade that he’d seen as worth his time, but Luffy would be foolish to mistake his willingness to bargain for mercy.

Luffy didn’t respond. It seemed that he’d finally realized the gravity of his situation. He’d played every card he’d had, but the game was over. He’d lost, and now he had to face the reality of defeat.

Katakuri left him to his misery. He expected this to be the end, _knew_ this to be the end.

But Luffy was ever full of surprises. “I w-want to serve under you.”

Katakuri knew he must have misheard, of course. Luffy wouldn’t say something like that. It was the opposite of everything the boy stood for, both as a captain and a person. “Repeat yourself. You’re mumbling.”

“I want to serve y-you.”

Blood pounding in his head. Breath, caught in his throat. Luffy’s form, crouched on the floor.

He couldn’t have heard that. That couldn’t have been what Luffy said. “ _Repeat yourself._ ”

Luffy’s voice was trembling, the words obviously difficult for him, but there was no mistaking what he said. “You’re…you’re stronger than me. I want to learn. I want to serve you. _Please_.”

A long moment of silence. Katakuri couldn’t hear his own thoughts for the ringing in his ears.

He’d never planned to let Strawhat go. The crew he could ignore; Mama would track them down later, anyway, but his reputation would be forever tarnished if he didn’t at least present her with the captain. Luffy would be killed, of course, but seeing as he’d already gotten everything he wanted out of the boy that wouldn’t be a major loss.

But now…

Katakuri wanted to ask if Luffy knew what he was offering, if he realized what he was giving up. Surely the boy who’d fought him until he’d been a bleeding mess, who’d resisted him even when he was treated no better than a toy, wouldn’t give in to him over the life of a single crewmember.

There were other pirates in these seas who’d follow his banner. There were others in this world who’d rise to fill the empty space.

One life could be replaced so _easily_. Half of a loyal crew, especially one so small, perhaps not.

But one life?

He should tell him to shut up, shake him off and walk away. Luffy’s life was already forfeit, and to come back with a single head from the Strawhats would ease Mama’s ire, no matter who that head belonged to. All had wronged them in equally terrible ways, from the skeleton’s thievery to the woman’s manipulation.

_But_ , a voice whispered to him, from a corner of his mind where he rarely ventured, _he’ll be yours, forever_. _Don’t you want that? Something that’s yours?_

_I don’t want anything else from him_ , he argued in his head, standing still with Luffy wrapped around his leg. _I’ve taken what I was interested in. He’s used now. I’m satisfied._

But Luffy’s dark eyes were fixed on his, gazing up at him from far below. His expression was subservient, pleading, _begging_ for his acceptance.

_He’s seen your face and he didn’t flinch. He fought you for hours and he didn’t break. If you took him in, if you trained him, he could be magnificent. And if he’s this loyal to his crew…_

_How loyal would he be to me?_

“You’d only be stopping me,” Katakuri told him. His own words sounded foreign to his ears, echoing as if from far away. “My siblings will still chase them. I won’t promise that any of them will make it out alive.”

“You know so much.” Luffy’s eyes were deep, bottomless wells with pinprick stars in the middle, and Katakuri found that he couldn’t look away. “You’re so strong. So much stronger than me. Will you teach me? Please?”

“You’d never see them again.” He didn’t have control of his own voice, his own thoughts. That dark, hidden corner of his mind was speaking directly through him in a way he’d never let it before. “I’d keep you here. You’d always be by my side. I won’t share you with anyone else. You’ll be _mine_.”

“Let me serve you, Katakuri. _Please._ ” Two black holes, two inverted suns, purple walls and shattered glass shrinking away in the face of an endless night that swallowed him whole. The boy’s hands around his leg were so small, but he felt their soft touch all around him, holding him still, closing him off from everything else except for Luffy and his whispered promise.

“ _I want to be yours_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two endings to this.
> 
> Canon: For people who like it dark.
> 
> Alternate: For people who don't like it dark.


	19. Conquered (Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'canon' ending to Conquered. Also dark, but less explicit.

He stepped out of the mirror and into the main guards’ barracks on Komugi Island. A swarm of voices immediately rose around him, a million cacophonous sounds that settled into a shocked hush the moment they all truly saw him.

“L-Lord Katakuri, your face-”

His trident was in his hand the second he called for it and planted into the far wall in the next, the soldier bloodily speared on its points. Another soldier had been caught in the crossfire, a severed arm dangling limply from the trident’s lowest blade, but Katakuri didn’t care; he’d gotten his message across.

The guards on the other side of the room went pale, scrambling backwards. One stepped forward to address him, limbs shaking and gaze focused downwards, and it took Katakuri a good ten seconds to recognize the head of security for the island. He’d spent months on all the candidates, endlessly poring over their profiles until he’d decided on the best fit, but now Katakuri thought it would’ve been better if Mogura had gotten him as well.

When the man spoke, his voice was weak, stuttering. “W-What would you l-like to do about the escaping p-pirates, my lord?”

Katakuri eyed him, deciding whether or not it was worth the effort to pick his trident up and throw it again.

_Best not_. He’d have to pull hard to get the thing out of the wall, and that much force might wake Luffy. He turned away from them all, making for the door without a thought to who he crushed beneath his feet. “Kill them. Or don’t. I don’t give a shit.”

He didn’t catch the man’s reply, because he was shifting Luffy’s body in his arms, bracing him against his chest as he kicked down the door. The medical supplies he needed were in his house, but he made it a rule to keep it free of mirrors, which is why he’d had to settle for dealing with the fools here in the first place.

The noise was loud around him as he strode along towards his house, people calling out first in recognition and then shrieking in horror as they saw the state he was in. His clothing was in tatters, his eyes feral and his face exposed, and the wounds dripping along his body had to make him appear nothing short of monstrous.

But Luffy was silent as he slept, wrapped up tight in a massive black-and-white scarf, his eyes closed and his breathing even. He was trusting, serene, perfect, _beautiful_.

_And he’s mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those recent anime episodes have been pretty suggestive...damn.


	20. Conquered (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'alternate' ending to Conquered. Also, I totally didn't post this in the wrong place at first, haha what are you talking about?

“That was,” Luffy gasped, still breathing hard, “the _hottest fucking thing_ you’ve ever done.”

“Oh, thank god,” Katakuri exhaled, dropping down to the ground so he could lay on his back next to Luffy. “I didn’t think I was going to last. What the fuck were you doing, saying my name like that? You _know_ that gets me.”

Luffy laughed, not looking apologetic in the least. “You looked so good, though. I couldn’t help it.”

Katakuri grumbled, rooting around the rubble beside him for his shredded scarf. “We’re doing this my way next time. Your way always ends up with my stuff ruined.”

“You don’t even wear those anymore,” Luffy pointed out, though he did look a little sheepish when Katakuri gestured around the wrecked room.

Technically, the miniature mirror-realm belonged to Brulee, but she’d gifted it to him shortly after he’d first met Luffy. It was the perfect place to recreate Luffy’s fantasies about their fight, but they were running out of un-smashed space to work with. “I still like them. They’re the best thing to wear when it’s cold outside, and this fake blood’s impossible to wash out.”

Luffy rolled over onto his back, stretching every limb in his body, and Katakuri could see that his entire chest was coated in drying cum.

“Holy fuck, how many times did you get off?” Katakuri was genuinely taken aback.

“I lost count,” Luffy told him with a sheepish grin. “You were really convincing.”

“I like it better when _you’re_ less convincing,” Katakuri told him bluntly. He knew how much Luffy loved their sessions, but there was always that part of him that had trouble distinguishing the real world from the fake. When Luffy had screamed for his crew, Katakuri had damn near used his safeword just to stop and make sure the man was really alright with this.

Luffy gave him a slanted, half-lidded look. “Do you want to do the part after this next time, where I’m your servant?”

Katakuri leaned his head back, considering. He couldn’t handle doing these sessions too often since they drained him both mentally and physically, but the thought of Luffy taking on a subservient role was…attractive. Dominating him was fun, but he hadn’t lied; he liked sex a lot better when Luffy was showing how much he enjoyed it.

He wouldn’t count out Luffy’s suggestion, but right now, he needed something soft. All he wanted was to hold Luffy in his arms, wipe away all the blood and cum and tears, and tell him how beautiful he was.

Luffy didn’t wait for Katakuri to reach for him, his mind’s eye telling him what was coming. He climbed up onto Katakuri’s chest, stretching his arms to wrap them around Katakuri’s head and closing them both off from the rest of the world.

“I love you,” Luffy whispered to him.

Katakuri gazed up at him, reveling in those wide endless eyes, that sunshine smile that had caught him completely and never let him go. “I love you t-”

Luffy kissed him before he could finish, but that was okay, because they had all the time in the world for him to say it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE CANON ENDING IN MY HEART, I CAN'T HANDLE ANGST I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY


	21. RubMoc Requests (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story reached 10,000 hits a little while ago and I decided to run an event on Tumblr where you could send in KataLu prompts and I'd write a few hundred words for them. Here's some of those prompts!

 

\----------

"When Katakuri first realizes he's in love"

\----------

It might’ve been when he flew through the mirror, but he called it a different name then. It was a setback, it was a challenge, it was a threat.

It would be over soon.

 

It might’ve been when Luffy stood back up for the first time. The rookie wasn’t weak, and Katakuri wasn’t too vain to admit that, but it didn’t matter.

It would be over soon.

 

It might’ve been when Luffy faced him head-on in all his fury, standing back up for the tenth time, the twentieth. Luffy was strong, unyielding, and determined to keep going until the world fell at his feet, but he was slowing, tiring.

It would be over soon.

 

It was when he looked up at his conqueror, saw the triumph in his eyes, saw the force of will that alone kept him upright. The cool weight of a hat pressed against his face and the sound of footsteps slowly fading were what made him realize.

_He wasn’t ready for it to be over_.

 

\----------

"Congratulations! KataLu first kiss please?"

\----------

“Lift me up. Higher. Higher. Good. Tilt me left. The other left. Stop, that’s good.”

Luffy held him still, then leaned in. For a moment, Katakuri felt soft flesh give way beneath one of his incisors, then Luffy immediately pulled back.

His lip was bleeding, a tiny cut but a cut nonetheless. Luffy wiped it away, frowning when he saw the red smear on his hand. “Damnit. Maybe I could try using haki? I’ve gotta have a little left.”

If Luffy had a little left, that was far more than Katakuri had. He was cursing his inability to move, stuck directing Luffy to position him. “You won’t be able to feel it if you do. Try at an angle.”

Luffy shifted to the right, then leaned back in. Lips pressed against his own for a split second before Luffy was once more pulling away. The disappointment on his face was a heavy blow. “Am I just too small?”

That hurt to hear. Katakuri wished above anything else that he could just lift his arm and hold Luffy’s face and tell him that he was perfect, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, they’d get it eventually. He reached deep within himself, summoning up the last dregs of whatever he had left, but before he could move Luffy’s expression settled into one of determination.

Luffy reached down and grabbed the sides of his head, keeping him right where he wanted him as he went straight for the middle. Katakuri had a single second to prepare himself before suddenly he was  _there_ , pushing past his teeth to meet his lips.

Now  _that_  was a kiss. His face was held tight against Luffy’s, cradled in his arms and surrounded by the warmth of his skin. It came with the ferocity he expected of the rookie, Luffy taking the lead and refusing to let him pull away.

That was fine, though. He never wanted to leave. 

 

\----------

"KATALU ANIME NSFW"

\----------

“That fucking  _hurt_ ,” Katakuri bit out.

“Back atcha,” Luffy wheezed, pushing at Katakuri’s hands to get himself a little freedom to move. “You deserved it, anyway.”

“I haven’t been hit in fifteen years,” Katakuri argued. “You’re used to it. Don’t think this is equal.”

Luffy considered it, brow wrinkling, then nodded. “Yeah, okay. That’s fair.”

“Good. I’m topping.”

Luffy frowned, huffing. “Just for now. I’m still gonna beat you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you will.” Katakuri held Luffy up in the air with one hand, undoing his belt with the other.

“I  _will!_ ” Luffy insisted, fumbling around in his pockets. His expression turned sheepish. “Did you bring any lube?”

He hadn’t exactly been expecting to fight today, but Luffy should’ve known. “No. Left it back your ship?”

“My jacket, actually.” Luffy’s sheepish smile grew a little wider. “Forgot about that when I tossed it.”

Katakuri considered how much ground they’d covered in their fight. The mirror world was massive, and incredibly difficult to navigate unless you actually had the fruit to manipulate it. The possibility of finding one tiny jacket amongst all the rubble and debris…“Fuck it. You’ve already seen my mouth anyway.”

Luffy complied when he reached for him, letting Katakuri tug his shorts down and spread his thighs wide. “Okay, but we’re gonna need to find it when I beat you.”

Katakuri pulled his scarf away from his face, leaning in. “Might as well count it lost forever, then.”

“Hey! I swear I’m gonna… _ohh…_ ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few more I'm going to toss in Kitchen Sink because they're not set in canon/otherwise different.


	22. RubMoc Requests (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More requests from the Rubber & Mochi event!

 

\----------

Katakuri introducing or having to come clean about Luffy to *insert sibling(s) of choice*!

\----------

“It may not have been the best timing-”

Katakuri cut himself off to lean to one side, dodging the pastry that had been lobbed at his head.

“Not the best?!  _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ ”

Another pastry came flying at him, but this time he let it hit, burnt-sugar shell shattering against his jacket. Sometimes, she calmed down faster if he let her get a couple in. “I recognize that you were counting on me to defeat him before they regrouped, but we were just talking and I-”

“Just talking, huh? Sure you were. Just talking about how you were going to run off with him and  _leave your family behind!”_  She snatched up a couple of pans, flipping them upside down and dumping their fresh-baked contents out before tossing them at him one after the other.

He stood there, taking the barrage without flinching and patiently waiting for an opening to speak. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to leave, I’ll just be stepping away from some responsibilities for a while so I can-”

“ _I won’t let that stupid rookie steal my big brother!”_

 

“How’d it go?” Luffy’s voice asked, the clash and clang of his crew’s dinner in the background.

Katakuri looked down at himself, trying to get a guess for roughly how many full-sized crème brûlées were sliding down his jacket and onto the floor. Six wasn’t too bad, considering the record was currently fourteen.

“I think it went well.”

 

\----------

Congratulations on the 10k marks!! I think they are well deserved!!! Regarding the prompt, I wonder how would both of them react the first time they see each other again after the whole WCI debacle? I’d like to see your take on this ❤️

\----------

Katakuri didn’t want for the ship to fully reach the shore, jumping to land as soon as it was within range and stepping over the corpses of Kaido’s men. His siblings didn’t call after him; they knew where he was going.

Strawhat Luffy had been last sighted on this island, after all.

When they met, it was over the unconscious body of Jack, the beastman’s mammoth form lying prone in the dirt.

Luffy was panting on the other side, blood dripping from multiple sick-looking gashes across his abdomen and arms. Jack might be down now, but he’d certainly taken his pound of flesh with him. Nevertheless, Luffy still had his hands up, and the fight in his eyes was nothing less than ferocious.

“It seems I can’t catch you fresh,” Katakuri told him, his trident buried in the ground point-down beside him. “You’re always coming from another battle. That’s hardly fair.”

Luffy blinked, then grinned. “Hey, if I’d known you were coming, I would’ve waited!”

Katakuri’s matching smile was hidden behind his scarf. “I doubt Jack would have been so accommodating.”

Luffy glanced down, suddenly sheepish. “Yeah…I wasn’t actually supposed to fight him. Kin’emon said we should stay undercover. Heh, whoops.”

Katakuri considered that. None of his mother’s forces had come this way yet, as they likely trusted him to clear this area on his own. He wouldn’t be expected back for quite some time either, as his family knew he wouldn’t give up until he’d found and defeated Luffy. “I don’t suppose you have anything you need to do?”

“Nope!” Luffy stood up straight, flashing him another one of those wide grins.

Katakuri considered this. The best course of action would be to tell Luffy to run, then claim Jack’s defeat for himself, thereby keeping Luffy undercover and proving to his family that he’d been actively hunting him down. But if he did that, he wouldn’t get to talk to Luffy, and there were quite a few things he wanted to say.

 _Oh, well_. There was nothing to be done for it. “Come on, then. I’ll help you hide the body.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea! I was just gonna leave it here and hope nobody noticed.” Luffy leaned down to wind an arm around Jack’s leg, Katakuri bending over to pick up the other one. Together, it would be easy work to drag it away somewhere it wouldn’t be found.

“So tell me, Strawhat, how did you manage to find this place?”

“Man, you’re not gonna believe this, but there was this giant octopus-”

 

\----------

Uh i have a little sad request, about how Katakuri would react if he sees/hears that Luffy dies? Idk i think it's an interesting one

\----------

He’d already known before he’d read the headline. The twisting ache in his gut had been sitting there for days, a constant reminder that there was something terribly, terribly wrong.

He might’ve already known, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“’Strawhat Luffy’s Reign of Terror Finally Ended,’” Perospero read, sipping at his tea and grimacing as his candy hand dripped on his coat. “Good riddance. Pity that we didn’t get to do it, though.”

“Who did it? Let me see that,” Cracker demanded, snatching at the paper. Perospero held it away, waiting for Cracker to sit back and ask nicely before handing it over. “It says…what? I don’t even know this guy!”

Katakuri didn’t, either, but that didn’t matter. The hollow pit in his stomach didn’t care who’d done it. It only cared that he was gone.

_Will you come back to defeat Big Mom someday?_

He’d said he’d come back. He’d promised, screaming it out for the whole world to hear.

All at once it was too much to bear, and he was standing, pushing his chair aside and making for the door. He ignored his siblings’ questions, sidestepping the guards outside and keeping up until his long strides carried him far away from them and the house and the paper.

_Of course! I’m going to be king of the pirates!_

There were few trees on the island that weren’t homies, but Katakuri knew where to find them. He leaned back against the tallest one and closed his eyes, weariness washing heavy over him.

He’d been told a lot of lies in his life. Town mayors promising they wouldn’t resist, officials promising they’d have their shipments in on time, his mother promising she loved him.

He thought he’d become dull to them by now. There was only so much nerves could take before they were damaged beyond repair, and after that, there would simply be no feeling at all. It was science. It was  _fact_.

He thought it wouldn’t hurt anymore. He  _knew_  it shouldn’t hurt anymore.

The wetness dampening his scarf told him otherwise.


	23. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I haven't updated this in ages. I saw the new anime episode, though, and it gave me some good ideas...
> 
> Flampe never made it into the mirror-world. Katakuri discovers something else when he lands a deadly hit on his opponent.

It took until nearly a quarter of all the blood in the boy’s body was spilled on the ground for him to smell it.

Katakuri breathes it in, the scent faint but undeniable. _Could he be..?_

Luffy must have seen the change in his expression even from far below on the cracked stones, must have seen the widening of his eyes and the baring of his teeth, because he manages to gather up enough strength to push himself even farther away. His thighs clamp shut, and his knees are drawn in up against his body in clear rejection.

“No,” Luffy says, loud and firm, his brows slanted harshly downwards. He seems furious but the fear is there in the tightness of his mouth, his gaze fixed on Katakuri as if daring him to say something.

Katakuri considers it. If nothing else, he’d comment on it just to congratulate him. It’s unheard of for one of his kind to make it this far. The stronger they were, the more coveted they were, and with their special brand of weakness they’d normally be snatched up the second they were found out. It was easy to take them down; they couldn’t fight their bodies any more than their counterparts could.

Especially now, with that sweet scent slowly teasing his long-dormant senses into wakefulness, Katakuri can’t help but imagine the possibilities.

Having one this strong in the bloodline…now _that_ was something Mama would certainly find agreeable. For a prize like that, arrangements would be made, and crimes would be forgiven. Mama would spend ages deciding who to pair him with amongst her children, of course, calling them up one by one and measuring their loyalty and strength before gifting him to who she pleased. It was unlikely that Katakuri would be chosen. He’d known for decades that she preferred him as a lone pawn.

But if things occurred in the heat of battle…then it wouldn’t be her decision to make.

Excuses were plentiful. _I secured him to keep him from escaping. He was close to death, and I did it to keep him alive. Anyone could have taken him when he was weakened, and I needed to ensure he belonged to us._

Katakuri inhales sharply, relishing the taste of the air on his tongue. The hormones were flowing freely now from Luffy’s shaking, tired body, and it was obvious that he’d given up on holding them back. He’s still defiant, his legs squeezed shut with one hand clamped tight over the gland on his neck, but those hardly count as obstacles to Katakuri.

It would be so easy to claim him, to slide a hand between his thighs and guide them open, to push away the fingers against his neck, to lean in and-

A pulse of need throbs in his veins, sparks flashing in his vision. _I want him_.

But even through the haze of age-old instincts, it’s easy to see that Luffy isn’t feeling the same draw. His body had to be urging him forwards just as much as Katakuri’s was, but it was impossible to tell by the way the captain was glaring at him. Katakuri couldn’t imagine how painful it must feel to have come all this way only to be exposed by the smell of his blood. How it must feel to be discovered here, with no friends around to save him and nowhere to run, left at the mercy of an enemy.

Something twinges in his gut, and Katakuri frowns. Some kind of lingering emotion, some last restraint keeping him from simply stepping forward and taking Luffy for his own. It isn’t pity, _no, more like_ …

Regret.

He’d never had a fight like this before in all his years, even when he’d clashed with other Yonko commanders, and it was likely he’d never get one like it again. He’d been on the verge of genuinely enjoying the challenge when Luffy had slipped and taken that damning blow. Without the half-second lapse in concentration, Katakuri would have happily continued fighting until one of them either won or passed out from sheer exhaustion, content to enjoy the reckless abandon without ever knowing Luffy’s secret.

Luffy had given him a taste of the freedom he’d never known. Just the two of them, alone in the mirror-world, going all-out against each other until a victor was determined one way or another…he’d never get that chance again. After a gift like that, he couldn’t just deny Luffy a proper end to their battle.

Katakuri decides that he owes him that much, at least. The captain had managed to earn his respect, something few ever did, and that fact was enough to make him shake away all thoughts of claiming him while he lay helpless. After all Luffy had struggled to get this far in their fight, he wouldn’t insult him in such a way, either.

“Get up. We aren’t done.”

Luffy hesitates, but only for a second. His features harden back into the determination Katakuri has become so familiar with, the fear melting away, and he hops back up onto his feet. His fists are out again a moment later; he’s ready to face him once more.

Katakuri raises his own to match him, settling into a fighting stance. He won’t go any easier on Luffy now that he knows what he is, especially considering that the stakes of their battle just got a little higher. The need to possess the treasure in front of him was still there in the back of his mind, demanding that he trap and pin and bite and _take_. The lives of Luffy’s crew were still on the line, as well as Katakuri’s reputation in front of his family, but now…

“If you lose,” Katakuri hisses, heavy with promise, “you’re _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty easy AU to guess, huh? Katakuri just looks so animalistic with his teeth out, I like it.


End file.
